Pass by one another
by Ms.KClare
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are complete strangers who meet at a party. Little do they know of the events they have just sparked: hidden lies, bitter truths, old love and secrets that would be better left unknown. There's something that everyone is hiding, but it won't be a secret forever. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for clicking the link to this story. I hope you will enjoy this, and review it too! **

Prologue

Tears were flowing down Lucy Heartfilia's eyes endlessly. Her vision was blinded by the cold bubbling in her eyes. She felt that old familiar ache and anguish thudding in her chest. A fresh black bruise was sprawled just under her left eye. From all the thoughts buzzing in her head and her heavy sobbing, she almost couldn't feel the pain. _Almost._

She raced in her car down the empty road. It was pitch black save for a few spasmodic bursts of orange lights from the street lights as she whizzed down Strawberry Street. She headed down a side road to steer onto a vast stretch of open asphalt, whose end seemed to be engulfed by the darkness ahead. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew is that she wanted to get out of that place. Away from it. Away from him. The man who always hurt her. Time and again she ran, always to come back. But not today. Not ever.

_Maybe Papa was right_, she thought ruefully.

Natsu's palms turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. He turned on his car lights to a full glare, but still had to squint to see. His chest was tight and it hurt. He looked at the darkness ahead of young man was simply speeding into the cold night, for once not knowing where to go. For once, being utterly terrified. It reminded him of his distant past.

_Gildarts_, he thought. _I fear. I'm_ _terrified._

Natsu realised that it was his mind playing tricks on him. He was seeing bright spots in the blackness ahead. He stopped the car in the middle of the empty road and closed his eyes. After clearing his thoughts, he reopened his eyes and true enough, he could see better now. He quickly started the car and sped down the road. She was nowhere to be seen. The love of his life, his Lucy.

He had hurt her... again. He banged the steering wheel angry at himself. He loved her but sometimes his anger got the best of him. She always threatened him that she would leave him and he would always chuckle and then peck her on the lips. He knew that would melt her. It always did, but not today.

Lucy just grabbed her coat and car keys and left the house. Without a second word; she didn't even warn him. Or yell. Or even cry, for that matter. Natsu was worried. This wasn't like her at all. He came back to the present and frowned. It was four in the morning and there wasn't a car in sight. What took him so long to spot her?

Lucy rode her car rashly. She had never driven so fast in her entire life in fear of endangering somebody else's life. Now all she wanted was some way to end hers. At the end of the straight highway was a steep turn. She shifted to the next gear and took the turn without slowing down.

_Goddamn the rules. Goddamn safety. Goddamn my life, _she kept thinking.

Natsu increased his speed. He was worried now. He saw the turn in the road ahead of him and maneuvered the car. Just as he was about to turn, he saw a flash of bright light.

She tried to brake but realised it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned the car.

Tires squealed. A loud crash resounded in the silence of the night. What followed was shattering of glass, sparks and screams. Both the drivers were launched out of the front glass of their cars.

Lucy lay on her chest, facing down. Her whole body was numb. She saw a hazy figure of a man crawling towards her. That pink hair was covered in blood. She reached out for it weakly. Natsu reached out for her hand that was placed on his head. His hand was shivering and his face was covered with blood. But all he saw was Lucy. Her golden hair was dyed a malevolent shade of red from all the blood.

"Lu-u-cy..." he breathed with all the strength he had in him.

" Na-t-su..?" she cried softly.

"Baby, it's m-m-me" he managed to say, with intermittent moans escaping his mouth. "I-I- love you...s-s-s-sorry,"

" I-I- love you...N-" Lucy whispered, using the last of her strength. She fell unconscious.

Natsu's eyes widened and he squeezed her hand, trying to say something. He fell unconscious right next to her.

Two hours later, a raven-haired young man on his morning jog saw the two lying unconscious amidst car wrecks on the road. There was lots of dried up blood and the bodies looked mangled. He rushed to the spot terrified, and grimacing a bit as he felt for their pulse.

Gray Fullbuster immediately called an ambulance and breathed a silent prayer.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and fav/follow!**

**KClare.**


	2. Serendipity

**A/N: Hello there, reader. Happy Christmas! Thank you to the awesome people who put this story on alert. This chapter is a bit too long, because it will offer an introduction to our protagonists.**

**Enjoy!**

17-year-old Lucy Heartfilia sat at a dainty white tea table filled with scones and tea sized snacks, complete with fine bone china teapots and cups. A silver cream jug and a selection of cinnamon and brown refined sugar sat beside a swan-shaped serviette. The table cloth was soft under her fingers as she lazily traced circles on it, not touching her tea. Lucy wore a simple pale yellow Louis Vuitton dress and white satin ballet pumps. Around her neck was a single pearl hanging daintily on a thin gold chain. Her golden hair was tied up as always, like a proper lady. She was sitting on the lawn grounds in front of her palatial house in Fiore. The expanse of green, the fresh air and the vast stretch of the acres of land in front of her ought to have taken anyone's breath away.

But none of this ever impressed the young heiress. It never did. Because she was always alone at her table- reading or thinking, and with no one to talk to. She was always alone, among her numerous maids and caretakers and among the guests and crème that attended the parties her father organised.

_Parties?_ She scoffed._ More like business meetings. Endless trains of painted faces, and a myriad of designer clothes._

The only familiar face was of a stranger's. Her Papa. Respectable, well-groomed, self-made and proud. Cold; and with a stony sadness buried deep inside his eyes, something that only Lucy saw. The sad longing that he held for her mother, Layla Heartfilia, who died nine long years ago, leaving in her wake a distraught young husband and an eight-year-old daughter.

Jude Heartfilia never was the same again. He alienated himself from his young daughter, in whose face he saw Layla's and in whose big brown eyes he saw a forlorn creature that craved for his love and attention. He buried himself in work and built a formidable business conglomerate, while effectively and responsibly educating Lucy through her personal tutors at home. Lucy was taught history, social sciences, psychology, etiquette and dancing. She was taught to be a charming hostess. She was taught to sit like a woman, dress like a woman and talk like one. It was a perfect life of opulence. Of megalomaniac rich people and evening soirées. And Lucy Heartfilia lived her life, accepting her fate grimly, as she was groomed _Heiress Prima _of the Heartfilia Kozern. She would marry a rich man and carry on her father's Historical Artifacts Export business. It was a decided, languid life for Lucy. But she didn't complain. She was...okay with it.

But ah, serendipity.

Enter Natsu Dragneel, a reckless young gun with no lineage and no family names to boast of. With wild natural pink hair and pointy canines, he was handsome and rakish. Amiable and boyish, at 18 he built up his own fishery business in Hargeon from the ruins of his father Igneel Dragneel's dwindling business, after Igneel died from liver cirrhosis. Natsu was young and inexperienced, and hardly educated because of his father's monetary state.

But he loved what he did and worked hard to make his late father proud. He loved him because he was the only one in the world he had. But Natsu never brooded or sat around cursing his fate. He was not one to accept what fate threw at him. He would bend it and shape it how he wanted it. His business was small but growing steadily, and he moved to the city of Magnolia for better prospects and maybe partnerships.

He met new people, city people and struck up some odd friendships. Like his closest friend and his almost-brother Sting Eucliffe. Sting was also his partner in business. His quasi-mother was Erza Scarlet, a medical intern at Hospicio Magnolia. Natsu's best friend Lisanna Strauss was the younger sister of his young landlady Mirajane and their brother Elfman. In the one year he'd been in Magnolia, Natsu had found these valuable relations who were nothing short of family to him. He felt settled and accomplished for his young age, and expected nothing more.

But ah, serendipity.

Like the dashing man he was, Natsu had unknowingly won over several wives of rich businessmen who promised him help through their husbands. He was invited to business parties and sometimes even hit gold by gaining investors in his small but promising business.

_Soon I'll have a fleet of fishing boats,_ he had thought excitedly. _And Dad will be proud._

One month later, an event was held by Jude Heartfilia at his mansion. He had announced his interest in investing in a fishing business firm, for he had heard of the success of the industry in Hargeon. Jude was usually a proud man who'd never dream of associating with small town businesses. But he was also an astute businessman and hence sent out invites to all potential fishery investment firms, big and small. And of course, the ambitious and feisty Natsu was one of the invited. He was ecstatic, and confident of selling a few shares to.

Natsu rented a decent car and bought himself a suit on Sting's suggestion to make an impression. It was a black 3 piece suit which he wore with his Dad's scarf instead of a tie. As he drove through the gates of the mansion on the appointed day, he looked around.

_This is how I'll live one day_, he smirked to himself and grinned at the image he formed of himself atop a large pile of money. And food, obviously.

He parked his car and strode in the vestibule of the house along with the other guests. He didn't notice the flirtatious smiles and batting of eyelids he received as he grinned boyishly at them. The guests entered the main hall. Jude was descending the stairs with his beautiful young daughter linking her arm with his. What nobody knew was that she knew him only as much as the guests did. And they were all strangers.

Natsu looked up at Jude as the rich man haughtily walked down the stairs.

_What a vain creep,_ Natsu thought. _Couldn't he have come down the stairs like a normal person, before the guests arrived? _He sighed, and looked over at the female flanking him, walking equally ridiculously in her big puffy dress.

Lucy wore her blonde locks in an elegant chignon and wore a jade green Versace gown that flowed down to the ground and was cut deep at the décolletage. She wore he mother's turquoise necklace that was set in gold, a less expensive but classy piece compared to her other diamonds. She internally grimaced at the leering looks the men in the room gave her as they swept their eyes up and down her well endowed figure. The only thing that gave her a little happiness was the fact that she met and spoke, although laconically, to her father after several days and now stood by his side. He almost looked proud of her, but she knew that she was just a porcelain doll to him. Lovely but fragile.

_And deserving no love and compassion_, she thought bitterly.

She looked over at the crowd, scanning it out of habit and not interest. There were new faces, perhaps commoners, she observed. Among the usual vibrant display of colours, she noticed an odd sight. Spiky hair in a shocking salmon pink colour. In spite of herself, she giggled out loud. Nobody noticed her though, the guests were busy trying to impress her father, whose side she had left a few minutes ago.

While people flocked closer to Jude Heartfilia, the incongruous owner of the bunch of pink hair moved away from the crowd and towards the buffet table. She followed the young man, keeping a distance as she navigated through the crowd.

Natsu had looked at the crowd surrounding Jude and then at the succulent food on the table across the hall. He made the obvious choice. On reaching the table he grabbed the nearest piece of chicken leg and began chomping on it. He heard someone stifle a laugh behind him. On turning around he saw Jude's female companion staring at him intently with an amused expression.

_She's weird_, Natsu mused insightfully. _Weirdly...cute. Hm._

_He's ridiculous,_ Lucy decided. _And oddly funny. And a bit adorable, the way he childishly eats, eyes wide with wonder. Hm._

"Natsu Dragneel, owner of Igneel &amp; Son'' he said, as if stating something obvious, and by way of explanation for his reason being there. He held out a chicken wing at her.

Lucy waved a hand politely at his offer and wrinkled her nose at his unabashed and messy eating habits.

"Lucy Heartfilia'' she said simply, and bowed slightly.

Natsu almost choked and ran his free hand through his hair boyishly while gulping down the chicken. She was Jude's daughter? He tried not to think about and admire how dulcet her soft voice sounded or how she was so restrained and did not attack the delicious food laid out before them.

"Are you from the Heartfilia Kozern, Luigi?'' he asked sincerely.

And Lucy began laughing again. She'd never laughed so much in one day since before her mother's death. He was so blunt and silly. He was the only one other than her parents who had ever called her by her first name without her requesting it. Well, atleast what he thought was her name.

"Yes, . I am Lu-cy of the Heartfilia Kozern. Pleasure to meet you,'' she said and beamed at him.

_He is quite the looker,_ she thought and laughed at how she sounded like her forever intoxicated friend Cana Alberona, the daughter of Gildarts, financial advisor to Jude.

"Loo-shee?" he repeated, grinning widely at her funny name. "And call me Natsu please,'' he added.

The two hit off instantly and shared a good camaraderie throughout the night. Natsu soon forgot the reason of him being there. He told Lucy of his adventures as a child, his friends and his Dad.

She listened quietly, fascinated by this exotic creature from a world different from hers. Lucy never had anyone her age to talk to. She met Cana thrice a month whenever the older girl came over to Fiore from Magnolia with Gildarts. And that was all. Never had anyone treated her as an equal and not as some princess. Never had she felt so exposed and small. Natsu Dragneel made her feel her age. He treated her like...a _friend._

Suddenly through his stories she saw a world beyond her own. Through his adventures she saw an unwonted freedom. She felt insignificant in her expensive clothes and make up. She was decorated, but with no story to tell. Lucy Heartfilia felt like an invalid; she felt dumb and crippled.

As he told her of his life, Natsu glanced at her occasionally as he stared off in space remembering memories. He noticed how mesmerised she looked, attentively absorbing every word he said. He looked into her huge velvety brown eyes, at how alone they seemed. Maybe she didn't have friends. Yeah, she needed to get out and breathe some polluted city air. It'll do her good.

"So, erm...Lucy. Do you go out often?'' he asked her. She cocked her head to the side and blinked.

_Cute, _He thought to himself. _Yeesh, what is wrong with me? I sound like a poof!_

"I do, all the time. I roam around the grounds. But, um, I've never really frequented the towns and the city, especially... I-I guess,'' the young heiress replied, looking awkward.

"Just like I guessed,'' Natsu said bluntly, a stranger to common courtesy. "You should visit Magnolia, my city. Come meet me and my friends sometimes, if you'd like..''

"I...thank you Natsu. I'd love to do that.'' she replied earnestly. She felt giddy with happiness, at the prospect of perhaps making friends.

The party ended shortly afterwards as guests began to shake hands, pat backs and leave. Natsu chuckled, visibly discomfited at how he didn't get his work done. Lucy apologised repeatedly for taking his time and he told her it wasn't a great thing.

"We meet friends just sometimes, Lucy. Businesses will come,'' he gestured at himself. "And they will leave.'' He pointed at the main exit door.

Lucy giggled at his ridiculous gesticulation. They shook hands and she walked him to the door. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you for keeping me company today evening, Natsu.'' she was surprised at how easily she could call him by his first name, without any honorifics.

"Thank you Lucy for...um...the food..." he grinned sheepishly and saluted at her, as she laughed.

She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. He scratched the back of his head said good bye and left.

_What a nice guy_, Lucy thought. She was impressed by his honesty and simplicity. He had no airs about himself. She was glad to have him as a friend, and she couldn't wait to meet him again.

_What a weird girl_, Natsu thought, as he drove home. He would return the car later. He liked Lucy. Because she was nothing of the proud princess he expected her to be. She was kind and friendly. He wanted her to meet his friends and they'd surely love her.

_Plus, she looks like a sunfish when she smiles_, he mused. _Maybe Happy will like her too._

As if on cue, his pet tabby cat Happy ran up to Natsu who picked him up and tickled him.

Both Natsu and Lucy had had a unique night that made them feel strangely happy on the inside.

_Until we meet again,_ they both thought.

Little did they know the chain of events they had just sparked. Or how their lives would soon change completely.

**A/N: *Takes deep breath* Ermingard. Look at how long this is! I'll definitely write less next time. I tried splitting this up into two chapters, but I didn't know where to stop. I hope the huge size of this didn't scare you away. XD**

**So yeah, if you're confused, the previous chapter was a prologue. This is the actual chapter 1, something a la novel style. Please tell me how I can improve and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**So yeah, nothing much happens in here, but I really wanted to set the scene and characters. This is an AU-ish story, modern day but modern day FT universe, minus the magic. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**KClare.**


	3. Of memories and meetings

**A/N: Hello there :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing chapter one! Thank you also to the lovely people who put this story on alert and rated it. Over to the story.**

**Just another note, **_**italics **_**stand for character thoughts, word emphasis, flashbacks and dream sequences. I know that mobile browsers don't show italics, so I'll enclose thought dialogues with **_**'...'**_

**(Heh heh. **_**Another note. **_**Death Note anyone?)**

_Darkness._

_Pitch black._

_Crashing._

_Blood._

_Blurry face._

_Whimpering._

_Natsu..._

Natsu awoke with a jolt and sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He ran a shaky hand through his salmon hair and shuddered at the thought of his dream.

No, not dream. _Memory._

The accident six months ago that had kept him comatose for a month. He could never clearly remember the details. All he knew was that he rammed his car into a tree when he was over speeding one late night. He couldn't remember what he was doing or why he was there in the first place. The doctor had told him that it was post-traumatic stress that caused the haziness in his recollection.

He hated to think about how weak he had felt that time. So vulnerable and damn dependent. He had a lot to thank Sting for. His friend had stood by him throughout and had even managed the business. Heading for the bathroom, he decided it was time he buried the unpleasantness of that past. He had to overcome that feeling of fear and uncertainty for good. Natsu was a simple young man who lived for the day and earned solely to buy him food and make his Dad proud. He wasn't shrewd or calculating and didn't bother thinking too much. Cognition and complexities were not for him.

The young man shrugged his thoughts away. It was a Sunday today, and he would damn well enjoy it with his friends.

Lucy had awoken early that morning as she always did, and had headed out to the chateau grounds looking for her caretaker. It was a lovely day, and Lucy wanted to go out for real. She wanted to breathe the impure air outside the haven that her father had built around them. She wanted to go to Magnolia to see Cana and maybe, just maybe, see Natsu Dragneel. She knew where Igneel&amp;Son's was, as Natsu had told her. But she didn't think he'd be there on a Sunday. He was too much of a sunshiny happy-go-lucky guy to be holed up on a day like this.

_'Maybe,'_ she corrected herself; because she had inferred all of this from that one small meeting. '_Maybe he's like everybody else I know. Fake, painted and lifeless.'_

She shook her head at that thought. It didn't even matter how he was. Perhaps she'd never see him again. He had asked to see her again, and to have her meet his friends. It had been like a promise to meet again. But a lot of people made a lot of promises in her bleak world, and broke them just as easily.

_"I'll always be with you, my peach. My little baby has her mama and her papa forever''_ her mother had said to her, just months before dying suddenly from a malignant illness.

Her mother had promised. Her father had promised. Somewhere in her distant past, a beloved friend had promised. They all did. And they all broke their promises. They had all passed by her in silence, never once thinking about how a part of her died every time they did.

Lucy shook off all these morbid thoughts from her head. She was brooding as usual. She would ask Ms. Supetto permission, and then leave for Magnolia in the afternoon by car. She finally spotted her caretaker snipping some buds from an ornamental plant in the Bonsai garden of the Kozern.

"Good morning, '' she called out to the senior lady and smiled at her.

Ms. Supetto beamed at her. "And a good morning to you, young lady. Did you want something, Lucy?''

Lucy nodded. "I wanted to go to Magnolia and meet Cana. I just thought I'd tell you first.''

The caretaker wrinkled her nose and furrowing her brows replied, "Miss Alberona? Well,'' She obviously detested the buoyant young lady and her repulsive drinking habits. And she also remembered her master's orders.

"You will have to ask your father permission, Lucy."

Lucy was taken aback. She had never been asked to meet her father in fear of her perhaps disturbing him during his work. And how, all of a sudden...? She knew better than to argue or reason out with her caretaker. For one, could be very strict, and secondly she knew it must have been her father's orders. She said goodbye to and walked back towards the house and into the hallway leading to her father's office.

_"Look Papa, I made you a rice ball!''_

_"Papa, says I've become a lady today. What does she mean?"_

_"Papa?''_

_"Papa..."_

Memories of her childhood came flooding to her as the young heiress walked towards the office. She bit her lip to stop it from quivering and to stop the tears from coming. She took in a few deep breaths, straightened herself back up and proceeded to politely knock at the door.

"Come in.'' She heard her father's gruff voice say.

Lucy entered, cleared her throat and exhaled. She had unknowingly held her breath all this while.

"Papa, I-" she choked slightly, on how unfamiliar that name sounded on her tongue and how bitter it seemed to taste.

"How is everything?" she managed.

_'How are you, Papa?'_

"The business is doing exceptionally well, Lucy. Especially our newly procured fishery business seems very lucrative. I am pleased with the prospects of the future,'' Jude replied with his usual stern look.

_'You look so much like Layla, little one.'_

"That's...nice to hear,'' Lucy said quietly.

_'I asked about you, Papa. How are you? Are you happy?'_

"I hope your studies are going well and you are using time productively. Your Economics skills have always been flawless of course, just as your other disciplines. You are to take over Artifact Exports as soon as you turn twenty-one next year."

_'I hope you are happy, child. I'm sorry for everything, if you can ever forgive me.'_

"I'm seventeen, father. I turn eighteen next year." Lucy replied, sounding hurt.

'_Do you even know me, Papa? Do I mean much to you?'_

Jude felt the blood freeze in his veins, but recovered soon enough to respond.

"I apologise. I was...preoccupied.''

_'If only you knew, Lucy. I'm preoccupied with a lot of things. Sad things.'_

"It's no problem, Papa. You should not worry so much, though.''

_'It's no problem at all. No problem indeed.'_

There was a long steely silence. "You wanted something, Lucy?" Jude asked finally.

"Uh, yes Papa.'' Lucy replied, suddenly remembering the reason she was there, talking- actually talking- to her father after such a long time.

"I wanted your permission to go meet Cana in Magnolia.''

Jude looked disconcerted. "She comes here all the time, Lucy. Why is this sudden urge for you to go meet her?'' he asked, the worry in his voice juxtaposed with suspicion.

"It's the first time I asked this of you, Papa. I feel like going out sometimes; away from this...this decorousness,"

Jude was bewildered by the unusual tone Lucy had used. It was so adamant...and tired. She sounded...fed up. He felt deeply ashamed and cringed at the thought of his daughter feeling imprisoned. But he was only protecting her. From some things she didn't need to know of.

"Very well. You may leave, but return before dinner tonight. Jacques is at your disposal should you need his chauffeur services.''

"I'd like to drive myself there, Papa.''

Jude flinched and felt himself freeze for the second time that day. He had to calm down and control any emotions. She shouldn't ever know.

''I understand. Here's your driver's license.'' He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a manila envelope. He handed it over to her.

Lucy frowned slightly. She didn't like how she always had to ask others for things that were supposed to be hers. Her driving license, car keys, permits- it was like she was an irresponsible child who couldn't be trusted with anything. She silently took the card from her father, smiled slightly and bid him goodbye. After she left the room, Jude Heartfilia picked up his phone.

"Miss Heartfilia is leaving the Kozern. Have her followed at all times."

Lucy lightly skipped to her room, feeling giddy with happiness. She would be driving, by herself, away from home! She felt like a responsible adult for once, and not like a young child that needed to be taken care of. She entered her boudoir and selected a pale pink chiffon dress from QB and white flat-soled Louboutin shoes. She completed the simple and chic look with a Lavie sling bag and a thin white gold necklace. She wore her hair in a loose pony tail, slipped on her D&amp;G cat-eye shades and sprinted down the stairs. She called up Cana as she walked to the garage. Jacques offered to get her the car and drive her, but she politely refused. Today she was Just Lucy and not Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Kozern.

Cana picked up her call in two rings.

"Mornin' Looshee sunshine!'' her voice was slurred, already drunken.

"And a good morning to you, Cana. I'm on my way to meet you. Where can I have the privilege to do so?''

Cana sputtered and almost choked on her drink.

"The Lucy Heartfilia herself is coming to meet me? Well, well then. You'll find me at Fairy Tail, a pub in the heart of the Magnolia. No worries, there are proper folk here, no drunk old beggars. It's quite a classy pub, heh."

Lucy giggled. Classy or not, she would go anyway. She would love to see a crude life. It was a romantic notion that she held of the townsfolk. It was the twenty-first century, but she still pictured an eighteenth century town with cows and maidens, horse carriages and maybe chivalrous princes. Just maybe.

"Okay, I'll see you there.''

"You'll get to meet my friends too...it's gonna be awesome. See you there!"

And she cut the phone. Lucy felt a bit anxious. New people? Would they like her? Would they find her obnoxious? Lucy convinced herself that it was going to be okay. She got into her silver Bentley, revved the engine and pulled out of the garage. The humming of the engine made her feel alive and light-headed like a little school girl.

She drove through the main gate and took the highway road to the city. She sped down the road, driving carefully throughout. She reached Magnolia in half an hour, at about half past twelve. She cut through the narrow by-lanes of the city as she smilingly admired her surroundings.

Magnolia never failed to awe her. She'd been there very few times, but she felt like she knew the place for years. Its canals and medieval styled buildings made it look less like a city and more like a small quiet town in Venice. Lucy loved Magnolia. It was bustling, smelly and dirty. A stark contrast to the ever sterile environment in Fiore. Trees and plants grew unlooked after, unlike the trimmed gardens of the Kozern. People were rambunctious and florid, not prim and proper with manicured nails and polished shoes.

Lucy slowed down a bit as she looked around for the landmarks Cana had told her about and soon found herself at the Fairy Tail pub, a beautiful little building with a Japanese structure. It had a big red tiled roof and was painted cream, with big wooden doors. It was surrounded on three sides by a picket fence. There were several bikes and cars parked on the grounds of this 'pub'. Lucy parked her car inside the grounds and got out. The building was surrounded by a well-tended small garden patch. She hoped she wasn't too underdressed for such a nice looking place.

Turns out she wasn't.

Because the scene that met her eyes as she opened the doors to the pub was a stark contrast to the primness of the building. It was filled with people and was bustling. It was noisy and there were several people fighting, chairs flying across the room and a guy hanging from an overhead light. And about the dressing part? Lucy was definitely overdressed. It terms of cloth quantity, especially. She realised this as Cana waved at her from the bar.

Cana was wearing a cyan blue-colored bikini top and brown cargo shorts, and flaunting a huge blue tattoo on her taut midriff. She was tall and gaunt, with flowing and thick brown hair; and brown eyes that held a mischievous yet kind glint in them. And hard to miss was the sea of liquor bottles she was perpetually surrounded by, as she contentedly chugged from each of them. Cana Alberona was the only daughter of Gildarts Clive, Jude Heartfilia's most trusted financial advisor. She had known Lucy since Layla's death and had been her closest friend ever since.

The young heiress made her way to the bar where Cana sat. The older woman slapped Lucy's back as a greeting, all while chugging down half a gallon of vodka and spewing the rest on Lucy, who giggled uncontrollably.

"Good Mavis! Lucy?"

On hearing her name, Lucy turned towards the bar counter and looked with surprise at the owner of the voice. It was the barista who had called out to her, and who was now staring at her with wide blue eyes and biting her lower lip. She was pretty and had long white hair that was left loose, except for a small lock of hair in front that was tied up and stuck out cutely. She seemed to suddenly shake out of her daze as Lucy spoke.

"I- yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember your-''

''Of course I know you! I've seen you on Magnolia Weekly! You're from the Heartfilia Kozern, aren't you? That's lovely! I'm Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira and can I call you Lucy? That's if you don't mind, of course. Do you?''

All this the barista said without pausing for breath, and while furiously cleaning a glass cup that already seemed to be sparkly clean. She added a wide smile at the end and cocked her head to the side.

Lucy felt a bit overwhelmed and simply shook her head childishly, while grinning widely. She liked Mira already. The older woman asked her if she wanted anything to drink or eat, and Lucy shrugged. She'd never been out like this before and so she didn't know what to order.

"I think I know what you'll like;'' the barista quipped, and disappeared behind the counter.

Lucy sat on a barstool next to Cana and swung around in her seat as she watched people talking, laughing, fighting and dancing to the groovy music playing. There were big wooden tables and benches in the main hall that comprised the club. In the corners, older men played poker and smoked. There were even younger kids who ran around.

"Just what is this place?" Lucy thought out loud.

"Call it what you'd like to, mademoiselle. A bar, a club, a place to hang out, a library, a cafe. We just like to call it Fairy Tail, a place where we all feel at home," a silky voice explained.

Lucy turned to her right, where a young man had materialised out of nowhere. He had ginger hair that was wild and messy, but well-groomed at the same time. His left ear was pierced with silver rings and studs, and he wore matching finger rings. He wore a dark green jacket over an orange T-shirt and khaki pants, and a smirk on his handsome face as he swept his eyes up and down Lucy. Said girl looked bemused and confused at the same time.

Not receiving any response from her, the young man continued.

"I don't know your name, but can I call you Mine? Since you don't know mine, call me Yours.''

"Me-me? Yours? I, uh- eep!" Lucy squeaked, as she turned a bright shade of red, feeling terribly discomfited.

He laughed. "Loke, quit harassing the poor girl" Mira called out from somewhere.

"Loki, like the Norse god of fire? I'm Lucy."

"I'm Loke, the sweet, cunning trickster. The Player, if you may. So how 'bout it? You and I go out somewhere?"

Lucy blushed again. She wasn't used to such blunt flirting. She didn't know what to say or how to refuse him without being rude. Thankfully Mira saved her by shooing him away, and then went on to set down a delightful looking strawberry milkshake. Lucy's eyes almost turned heart-shaped as she gazed lovingly at the drink. Mira giggled as Lucy happily drank it.

Just then, they heard a loud racket of several motorbikes outside the pub. Lucy got a bit worried, because she'd seen western movies- and biker gangs meant trouble. Cana and Mira were smiling widely, and that made her wonder who it could be (though Lucy knew the former was blissful as long as she drank). The pub door dramatically banged open and the silhouette of a group of people became visible at the entrance. One of them tilted their head and gave a huge grin. Something caught Lucy's breath as she felt unwonted happiness seeing that smile again.

Natsu Dragneel.

**A/N: Dun-dun-dunnnn! As usual I just went on writing, not knowing where to stop. This chapter wrote itself, really. I've been working on it since the 26****th**** of December! And yes, I'm sorry that **_**again**_** nothing much happened this chapter. But I promise you- a lot is to come. The story has yet to begin. Setting the scenes and relationships among the characters is of prime importance! Did you like the words/thoughts dialogue between Jude and Luce? Was it confusing? **

**What is Jude hiding from Lucy? What happened to Natsu six months ago? Just what is going on?**

**Do PM me any criticisms, suggestions or questions. You guys always give me awesome sauce critique! :***

**Peace &amp; Love,**

**KClare.**

***spoiler for manga* P.S.: Who read the latest FT chapter? FT is disbanded? E.N.D. is actually Etherios N**** D*******?! O.o The only worthwhile part was the Gruvia love-love :3**


	4. Friends and food fights

**A/N: Yello there :3**

**Pandapuffhugs to **id74em8, Lucy Heartfilia19, Gothazon, PrincessCarly28, Tacolady22, SophDoph, Ai Kimura, Whitebunny789, **and several other guests** **for reviewing.**

**Over to the story!**

Lucy saw Natsu at the entrance of Fairy Tail, along with a group of several other people. There was a pretty redhead, a shirtless raven head, a gushing blue (?!) haired girl, a petite ash-blonde girl, a muscled black-haired guy who looked ready to kill someone, and a short blue (?!) haired girl wearing glasses. There was also a young girl with long blue hair with them.

Lucy was taken aback. There were two girls with blue hair and a guy with face piercings. And a child with blue hair.

_Hm._ Lucy thought. _This should be interesting…..and scary._

The group was too busy talking as they approached the bar where Lucy sat. When Natsu looked up, Lucy waved at him. For a moment he looked confused and squinted at her. She cocked her head to the sight, confused herself. He forgot her so soon?

A metaphorical light bulb appeared over Natsu's head as he saw the blonde cocking her head. "Yo, Luigi!"

Lucy mentally face-palmed and giggled. By now, the whole group had turned to look at her. Each and every one of them, except Natsu, stared at her like she was an alien from outer space. Lucy was get getting accustomed to it by now. Everybody in Fairy Tail had a weird staring habit. As Natsu walked to her, the others surreptitiously glanced at each other. They followed him.

"Oi, Luigi." Natsu grinned at her.

"Lucy!" She said, smilingly.

"Nah, I'm Natsu."

The blonde burst into a fit of giggles and the raven head with Natsu knocked him on the head.

"Idiot, _she's_ Lucy."

"And who asked you, stripper?" Natsu challenged him.

"Who you calling stripper, pink-haired princess Tutu?"

"Shaddup, prick.''

"Garlic breath."

"Bastard breath."

"Shut up, both of you!" The red head behind them bellowed, seeing Lucy look horrified at the sight of both of them fighting.

Mira smiled warmly. "It's what they always do, Lucy. They're actually good friends."

"NOT!" Both guys yelled.

"Aw, shaddup botha ya!" Cana drawled. "Looshee, that squinty bastard over there is Gray. The scary red-haired one is Erza. Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna.'' she pointed at each of them, and then at Lucy.

"This is Lucy, a friend of mine. Cheers, Looshee!" she giggled wildly, drunk as a...well, really drunk.

The others waved at her or said hi. The guy called Gajeel grunted. Erza was the first to speak.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Dr. Erza Scarlet, intern at Hospiçio Magnolia."

Lucy blushed shyly. This woman looked so cool. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Kozern. I'm, uh, studying Business."

The petite white haired girl spoke up. "Hi! I'm Lisanna Strauss. Mira's my sister and I work here too. It's really nice to meet you,'' she smiled sweetly at Lucy.

Juvia smiled at Lucy and introduced herself. "Juvia Lockser. Juvia shall be your friend if you are not a love rival. You should know that Gray-sama is only Juvia's." Her saccharine smile and threatening look scared Lucy, but she seemed nice. She liked Gray? And she proclaimed it so blatantly? The blonde girl giggled.

"Er, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I am the co-owner of the Magnolia's Museum of Art and History. I'm also a sculpture artist. Nice to meet ya Lucy,'' said the raven-haired man, and flashed a boyish grin at her.

Lucy blushed. He was simply gorgeous. She spoke shyly, "I've been at your museum a few times. I love your sculptures! In fact, we have one of your Midas sculpture in our entrance hall. It's beautiful,'' she gushed.

The smile wiped off Gray's face and he faltered for a bit. But without missing another beat, he said "Thank you; it's a very special piece to me. I'm glad you like it.''

The tiny blue-haired girl waved shyly at Lucy. "I-I'm Levy McGarden. I'm a software engineer. It's great to meet you, Lucy.''

The young blue-haired girl spoke quietly.

"H-Hi Lucy, I'm Wendy. I'm in high school, and it's nice to meet you!" She squeaked at the end. Lucy found her really cute. She smiled at her and Wendy responded with a shy smile.

Lucy was glad that for once, people called her by her first name and not just as a Heartfilia. She liked all of them already. They all seemed to be working, and although they were elder to her, she still felt immature in front of them. They were all settled and earned through their hard work, while she was nothing but an heiress to her father's hard work.

She was shaken out of her reverie when Lisanna waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Levy asked.

Now Lucy was surprised. A lunch? Like friends did? Like in the movies?

"Huh?" she repeated dumbly.

"Eat with us, Lucy" Natsu simplified it for her.

"I...would love to. Thank you for being so gracious,'' Lucy said politely, as she was taught to say.

She actually wanted to jump up and down in excitement. She'd never been on a lunch date with friends. She'd never had friends before.

The group exchanged amused glances and Gajeel, who had been silent all along, spoke up.

"Gihee...ya don't havta be so formal bunny girl. This ain't a luncheon, this is just friends hanging out," he smirked.

Lucy felt flustered and grinned sheepishly at them. "W-well, ok.''

Mira showed them to a large table in the main hall. They all sat around it on benches. The table didn't have a table cloth on it and reeked of beer, but Lucy didn't mind. She loved Fairy Tail already. It was simple and warm, like the people in it; and everyone treated her just the same as others. To them, she was Just Lucy- and that was the best part.

Levy sat next to her, and Gajeel muttered something about "eating the shrimp's food 'cuz she don't eat it anyway" and sat beside Levy. He clearly had a crush in her. Natsu sat next to Lisanna right opposite to where Lucy sat. Gray was next to them, and Juvia tried hard to fit on the already full bench to sit next to him. Wendy and Cana sat on the opposite ends of the table. Erza sat to the left of Lucy.

The lunch was definitely not as sumptuous or succulent as the food in the Kozern, but it was the best that Lucy had ever eaten. She enjoyed every morsel, giggling most of the time as she watched Natsu and Gray bicker and Erza reach across the table and hit them.

Lucy couldn't help but keep looking at Gray. The way the veins in his neck popped when he argued with Natsu, the way his dark bangs fell over his eyes when he looked down at his food, his intermittent smirking- Lucy couldn't blame Juvia. He seemed like a perfect man. He had a kind look in his eye and the way the muscles on his bare chest-

Holy. Hell. Lucy was ogling at him. And he was looking at her now too.

Lucy froze in her spot. The rest continued their raucousness but Gray had stopped and was staring back at her, with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, which disappeared under his bangs. Lucy turned an impossible shade of bright red and looked away, sputtering.

She had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. She had been raised as a ''proper lady'' in the terms of Ms. Supetto, and though she didn't really care about all that, ogling openly at guys (however smolderingly hot they were) was definitely a big no-no.

Gray on the other hand, was quite amused. Lucy was clearly checking him out. He smirked at her again and enjoyed her flustered look. God was she cute. Natsu began bugging him over something and Gray just punched him squarely in the jaw without even looking at him. Natsu sprang to his feet.

"You little...little...arrrggh!'' Natsu almost squealed angrily.

Lucy almost choked on her drink and she began laughing so hard that she spewed it all on Levy. Levy fell off the bench in surprise and somehow with her, Gajeel was displaced too. Except, as the huge man fell backwards, the entire table tipped over on the other side. The contents spilled onto Lisanna and Juvia. Natsu and Gray were already up from the table and wrestling.

Lisanna and Juvia were painted with food from the plates. They were choking, laughing and crying at the same time. Suffice to say that it wasn't a pretty scene. Wendy and Cana were still sitting at their benches with the little girl giggling away. Cana, of course had to top all the commotion by announcing in her booming loud voice:

"Food fight!"

And that was the beginning of the end. Food flew from all possible directions, even from the ceiling. How? Lucy had no clue.

She hid to safety under a table with Wendy. The younger girl had folded her legs under her and was watching the fun. She couldn't stop giggling. She noticed Lucy looking at her and stopped. Lucy could swear that for a moment, her big blue eyes went watery. But when the heiress blinked, Wendy was smiling again. She crawled out after she told Lucy that she had to head home.

That's when Lucy realised that it was almost 5pm and she had to head home too. She got out from under the table and stood up straight.

Big. Mistake.

Because when she did, two pies were squished into her face and her pink dress was now a weird orange colour. She fell backward but was caught in time by two strong arms.

Natsu grinned at her as she looked up. "Having fun, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. "Thanks for inviting me over, Natsu. I had a lov- no, I had a BLAST!"

She threw her arms around his neck. He petted her head awkwardly with his large hands. She let go quickly and gave him a smile. She just felt like hugging him. He was so kind. He was the best guy she had ever been friends with.

From a far corner of the room, a dark-haired man in black glasses watched them carefully and then made a phone call.

"Sir, he is here too."

The commotion finally died down and everybody headed home one by one. Natsu and Lisanna walked Lucy to her car outside and said goodbye. The parking lot was empty. Lucy walked to her car and was about to unlock when she heard a familiar voice.

"Going home already, Miss Heartfilia?"

She froze and her cheeks warmed at the same time. It was Gray. He flicked away the cigarette he was smoking and walked up to her. Thankfully he was wearing a shirt. So it wasn't so hard for Lucy to look at his face. Ugh, there she was, ogling again.

He smirked. Lucy felt her insides turn mushy. Why did he smirk so gorgeously?

"Have you been to Magnolia before, Luce?" he asked.

Oh, he called her Luce. Must. Control. Heartbeat.

"Y-yes, sometimes. I mean, rarely. Just a few times, not many."

Oh Christ. She felt so stupid. She said the same thing in four different ways. Smooth.

Gray laughed indulgently and said, "Okay then. I will take it up as my job to show you the best of Magnolia then- the Sakura Park."

Lucy knew that she had to head home, but she couldn't bring herself to say no. And she really wanted to see the Sakuras. There were none in Fiore, but she had had heard a lot about them.

"I'd love to, Gray." Lucy smiled at him.

"Then let's head there!" he grinned at her and walked to his bike. It was a muscular looking yet sleek, black motorbike. Her sat on it and revved it. He put on his helmet and motioned Lucy to get on.

She sat carefully and tucked her dress under her. "We good to go?" Gray asked.

"Yeah."

Gray turned around and sped out of the parking lot. She held on to the back of the seat, gripping at it till her knuckles turned white. She saw several girls on the road turn to look at them. Lucy couldn't blame them. Gray did look Tom Cruise-ish on his cool bike.

He parked the bike right outside the park. They got off and entered. The sun was setting, and the golden light splashed on the pink petals of the Sakuras was a sight to behold.

Lucy held her breath as she saw the huge and magnificent trees lining both the sides of the brick road that snaked its way around the park. There were other trees and floral bushes too, but the cherry blossoms were unparalleled. Their soft pink and velvety petals danced in the light evening breeze and small white flowers peeked from under them.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yeah," Gray smiled at her.

They walked down the path, talking. She told Gray about herself and he told her about himself, his sister Ultear and his brother Lyon. Lucy noticed that he didn't mention his parents, but she didn't want to probe into his personal life.

Suddenly, Gray stopped walking. Lucy looked at him questioningly. He grabbed both her hands and looked up at her with his black eyes sadly.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

She was surprised. What was he talking about? Was it because of her mother? She had been telling him about Layla's death when he stopped.

"Gray..? Yes, I'm okay. It's been so long, but it's not that bad anymore."

He didn't seem satisfied with her answer, but just nodded soundlessly.

"I think you should head home now. Mr. Heartfilia will be worried."

Lucy agreed and they rode back to Fairy Tail in silence. She got into her car and he smiled at her.

"Can I see you again, Luce?"

She blushed and nodded, and then gave him her number. She said goodbye and drove off. Gray watched her car disappear around the corner. He sighed, got on his bike and headed home.

Jacques, the man who had been watching Lucy earlier, made another phone call. He had been following the two on his bike.

He knew that this time, Mr. Heartfilia would be happy with what he had to say.

Inside the guild, Lisanna sat next to Natsu at a table. He was talking to her about something and she was tracing her finger on his palm.

She interrupted him. "Look at you, Natsu."

Natsu blinked at his childhood friend. "Huh?" he said intelligently.

"Do I mean anything to you, Natsu?" the girl asked him vaguely, with a sad smile.

"You're my best friend, Lis. You're my partner! I'd do anything for you and you know that. Why would you ask?" Natsu cocked his head to look at her, clearly puzzled.

"Go out with me then!'' she blurted, and then shut her mouth with both her hands.

"I-uh...that's not what I...'' she tried to say.

Natsu plonked his arm on her shoulders. "Heh, why not?"

Lisanna almost fell of her seat. "Natsu, I mean, like out. As in, dating. Like, as g-girlfriend and b-boy,''

"I know."

"Oh."

"Right."

"So, we're dating?"

"Yup!"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"I'll figure it out," Natsu grinned sheepishly and she laughed. He really liked her as a friend, and maybe that was what love was.

The white haired girl kissed him on his nose and ruffled his hair. "I feel like a paedophile now," she laughed.

"You feel like you peed a file? Was it the beer?" Natsu asked obtusely.

And all she did was laugh. Lisanna had finally asked out the love of her life. She should've been ecstatic.

But strangely, Lisanna Strauss felt miserable.

**A/N: Oh, holy hell. Wait. Can hell be holy? Shucks. This chapter was so hard to write! But I had so much fun with the food fight :D**

**Was it too long? Ugh, I didn't know where to stop! Anyway, I hope you had fun reading it, and liked the Graylu-Nali moments :3**

**Why did Mr. Heartfilia have that man tail Lucy? What was Gray talking about? Why does Lisanna feel miserable?**

**Keep tuned in to find out! (That sounded like a sorry soap commercial, lol).**

**Arrivederci until chapter 4.**

**KClare.**


	5. It all begins

**A/N: Woohoo! I got two reviews for the previous chappy. XD**

**Looks like my sexiness is officially non-existent.**

**Just kidding! Thank you to everyone who is following this story. I luh ya, you know I do :3**

**I know a lot of things are going unexplained and it's a bit confusing- but trust me, it's supposed to be that way.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Lisanna woke early that morning. She skipped around the apartment that she shared with her siblings Mirajane and Elfman. Her sister was already at Fairy Tail and Elfman was still asleep.

Lisanna brushed, washed her face and looked into her mirror. She beamed at it. She was dating Natsu, she was actually dating him! Lisanna had loved Natsu since what seems as forever, but he was really oblivious to her emotions. For all she knew, he was oblivious to his own emotions too.

She sighed, and her phone rang at the same moment. Speak of the devil, she thought and blushed. It was Natsu.

"Hello?" she smiled widely as she greeted him.

"Yo, Lis! Take an off from work today!" Natsu yelled from the other end of the line.

"Natsu? Why would I do that?" she mused.

He was subtle as a bulldozer about everything except romance, but Lisanna could read through everything he said.

And this was Natsu's way of saying "Get off your ass, we're going out together!"

He thought for a while. "Um...let's go out to eat and hold hands and randomly walk along the Magnolia River while looking into each other's eyes!"

Lisanna could literally hear him mentally ticking off a list of "Romantic Things to Do on a Date" from Wiki How.

She laughed and blushed deeply. He was trying so hard to make her happy. She knew, deep down, that he never had romantic feelings for her and probably never would.

Natsu had already given his heart to someone without realising it.

It hurt like hell for the young Strauss, but she counted herself lucky to be sharing his love, even if it was platonic.

"Lis, are you there dude?" she heard him say.

"Uh, yeah. Well, duh- I'd love to, Natsu. Let's go out together."

"Cool! But about that, we're going on a two-way date."

Lisanna frowned. "Wait, what? What's a two-way date?"

"Uh...a combo date? A..uh..yeah! A group..nah. A double date!"

Lisanna face-palmed. Of course. Count Natsu to not get the concept of a first date. She giggled. A double-date would be fun, so why not?

"Okay then, but who are we going with?" she asked.

"Gray and Lucy!"

Lisanna choked and began violently coughing. "Gray...and Lucy? They're dating?"

"Well no, not really, but he just wanted her to come I guess."

"Em, okay. I'll see you at Fairy Tail then?"

"Yup! At 1pm. See ya." Natsu quipped, and cut the call.

Lisanna just stood there, with her mobile still glued to her ear.

Gray and she had some talking to do.

Lucy was a bundle of nerves. Gray had just called her and asked her to join Natsu, Lisanna and him for lunch. So technically, it was a date wasn't it?

She found herself pacing up and down her room in nothing but a negligée, wondering what to wear. Gray didn't even ask her whether she wanted to come, he just stated it like a fact. Lucy smiled fondly. They were all so genuine, so kind...

She wondered what she would be doing today if she hadn't met Natsu at the party that day. He really had changed so much of her stable and drab life since then.

She finally chose an outfit after staring at her closet for a long time. She wore a black-and-white striped short skirt, a white crop top and black Jimmy Choo sandals. She fixed her hair in a low pony and wore lip gloss.

She looked at the clock in her room. It read 12:30 pm. She sighed, and flopped onto her bed, waiting.

Lisanna wore a strappy cream floral dress and brown boots up to her knees. She wore a brown leather Alice band in her platinum white blonde hair. She gave herself a once over in her mirror.

Looking good.

Gray put on his favourite black shirt and a pair of ripped Levi's. He wore sneakers, ran a hand through his unruly black hair and left.

Natsu stood in front of the gigantic dump yard he called home. He looked around the apartment, found a (surprisingly) clean white shirt, khakis and brown shoes. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and rolled up his sleeves. It was already 1pm, so he dashed out of the apartment.

At 1:10 pm, they all stood at the entrance of the FT pub.

Lucy wrung her arms shyly as Gray greeted her and complimented her. He looked particularly nice. Lisanna smiled at her and said hi, and Natsu grinned at her. Lucy took a moment to take his look in. True, she had first seen him in a three-piece suit, but he looked really smart today. He was poking at Lisanna's arm to annoy her.

Lucy couldn't help but smile warmly at the couple. They were really cute.

"So…oi, Natsu! Where are we going?" Gray asked Natsu, kicking him to get his attention.

"Oi bastard, watch it." Natsu growled. "We're going to the Martin's Steak House. They're having an all-you-can-eat-buffet!"

Gray cheered, forgot about his most recent fight with his frenemy, and high-fived him.

Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other and sighed. A buffet date…yep, takes the cake.

Gray had brought his car this time. It was an open roof black convertible which Lucy recognised. It was from an expensive vintage collection of the Rolls-Royce. Gray's museum was really famous and his sculptures were close to priceless. He could easily be a millionaire, but it didn't show. He was as humble as everyone at Fairy Tail.

Lucy got in with Lisanna in the backseat because Natsu had to be the navigator. Thankfully the duo didn't fight too much. Lucy and Lisanna, on the other hand, got on well. They talked about clothes and shoes and the latest Loboutin collection. Of course, Lisanna had just read about the designer stuff, Lucy actually owned it but she didn't tell Lisanna that. The heiress invited her over to her place and they exchanged numbers.

At the restaurant, there was barely any breathing space but they managed to get a table in the back.

The pairs sat facing each other with their plates. Natsu and Gray's plates were practically overflowing to the ground because apparently, all-you-can-eat had to be taken in the literal sense of the word.

Lucy observed that there was absolutely no PDA or any indication of their lunch being a date. She had a lot of fun and ended up almost choking on her food from laughing so much. Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and she got on like a house on fire.

They were done by 3 pm, when Lucy started feeling a bit dizzy. As they walked out the restaurant laughing for no apparent reason, she stumbled. Gray caught her arm firmly.

Worry streaked across his face, he asked her "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"I-I've been feeling a bit woozy these days," she admitted, her voice slightly cracking.

Lisanna ran into the restaurant and fetched her a glass of water. Lucy had her arm around Gray's shoulder to support herself from falling over. Her vision was slowly blurring.

She heard muffled voices. They were screaming, shrieking, crying and whispering.

_"Luce!"_

_"I-"_

_"I'm leaving!"_

_"Noooo!"_

_"Baby..."_

Lucy couldn't see anything but bright white light. She could feel herself being hoisted in someone's arms, but she couldn't hear anything except those muffled sounds and voices. A searing pain shot through her skull. It felt like broken glass shards were piercing her head.

Lucy let out a blood curling scream as she began clawing at her hair wildly. She clutched at the sides of her head, tears springing to her eyes.

Gray, Natsu and Lisanna were horrified. They didn't know what to do. Gray carried Lucy in his arms and took her to his car. Lisanna sprinkled water on Lucy's pallid face, but to no avail. The heiress had turned ghost white. Gray looked Lisanna in apprehension. She bit her lip and nodded, confirming his fears.

Natsu pulled out his cell phone to call an ambulance but a dark-haired man wearing a black suit ran up to the group.

"I'm Jacques Fabian, Miss Heartfilia's bodyguard and chauffeur. I will handle the situation from here on, please." The man said in a very professional way.

"Yeah, I don't give a flying crap about you old man. We need to get her to a hospital." Natsu sneered at him. "And why would I trust you?"

Natsu frowned at the man. Had he been following them?

Jacques persisted patiently. "I am responsible for her well-being. Her father, Mr. Heartfilia, has assigned to me the duty of guarding her. Here's my ID."

Natsu squinted at the ID. "Hm, okay whatever." he nodded at the man. "But for the third time, we have to-"

The bodyguard stepped away from Natsu, strode to Gray's car and reached over to his young mistress who lay on the back seat writhing in pain. He lifted her carefully and ignored Gray's protests as he carried Lucy to his own car.

Gray and Natsu tried to attack him, but the man was too tall and burly for them. Lucy had gone unconscious by now. Jacques shoved the young men aside, placed Lucy on the back seat of his Hummer and drove off.

The three stood there looking shell shocked. Gray vaulted over the closed car door and jumped in. Natsu and Lisanna followed. Gray started the ignition and sped to the Heartfilia Kozern in Fiore.

Lucy had been fine all thus while. What had happened? Why was she being followed by a bodyguard? They wanted answers.

Jacques sped to the Heartfilia Kozern and reached the mansion in record time. He was received by a group of worried servants and Mr. Heartfilia, who was livid.

"What happened to my daughter?!" was all Jude Heartfilia could manage to ask.

Jacques placed Lucy down on the bed in her room and bowed slightly to Jude.

He whimpered, almost inaudibly:

"What we feared would happen, sir."

Jude backed away, visibly horrified by his words. _Oh good God, what have I done?_ He thought.

"Call up Dr. Makarov now!" he ordered, looking at his daughter lying unconscious in her bed.

**A/N: Cliffy! I'm glad to announce that the actual story has finally begun and the plot is officially in action! I know I said there'd be romance in this chapter, but meh. That's kinda **

**I hope you want to read more!**

**And also, if you tell me that Natsu is IC, I will BEAR hug you. So yeah, beware of possible sexual harassment from my side, but tell me if I'm doing the characters justice. :D**

**Until next time,**

**KClare.**


	6. Too late

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and sorry for the delay. Let's get to the story!**

* * *

Gray drove his car through the gates of the Heartfilia Kozern. He was let in by the security guards who recognised him as a friend of Jude Heartfilia. He parked his car at the entrance, and Natsu jumped out, and sprinted up the stairs to the entrance. Before Gray could do that too, Lisanna caught hold of his hand.

"Gray…" she started.

"Don't worry, Lis. She's gonna be fine. We're gonna be okay." Gray gave her a small smile, squeezed her hand and turned the run up the stairs.

There was a butler standing at the front door, nervously dabbing his face with a handkerchief.

"Master Fullbuster, it is quite an inconvenient time…" he said on seeing Gray.

"We're here to see Lucy!" Natsu said.

The butler regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Heartfilia has asked that no body be allowed in right now. Miss Lucy is unwell, and she cannot see anyone."

While he spoke, they heard a car pull up behind them. Dr. Makarov Dreyar, a small man in his seventies, got out of his car and briskly climbed the stairs. His eyebrows were knitted together in worry.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

Dr. Dreyar looked up at the group. He frequented Fairy Tail and hence they all knew each other very well.

He waved his hand at them and replied, "Lucy's father called me. I need to go see her immediately. What are you brats doing here?"

"She got sick Gramps…she-she fainted and…" Lisanna tried to explain, a sad look glazed over her blue eyes.

The retired doctor simply nodded and stepped in through the door and disappeared behind it. Natsu began to follow him but was stopped by Gray.

"We need to give Lucy some space," he said, blocking Natsu's path.

Natsu growled at him. "How can we leave without knowing she's okay, you bastard? I ain't going anywhere."

Lisanna intervened as Gray raised a fist. "Natsu's right, Gray. We need to make sure she's okay. We should go in."

Gray sighed. "The butler won't let us in…?"

Natsu smirked. "Since when has anybody ever been able to stop us?"

The other two chuckled and the three of them ran past the butler, who tried to stop them in vain. The butler called for security immediately, and two beefy guards ran after the group. Natsu, Gray and Lisanna reached Lucy's room after a lot of running around the massive mansion. The door to the young heiress' room was half-opened.

The trio overheard Jude and Makarov talking rapidly and they could see the old doctor sitting by Lucy on her bed. He took out a small flash light from his pocket and opened the unconscious girl's right eyelid. He mumbled something under his breath and looked up at Jude, about to say something. But Natsu barged right into the room, followed by a sheepish looking Gray and Lisanna. Jude's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the small group enter, followed by the two guards gasping from breath behind them.

Natsu pointed a finger at Jude. "Old man, is Lucy okay now?"

Jude just continued staring at the odd looking group, his expression almost unreadable but stony. Makarov shook his head and turned back to Lucy as the two guards grabbed Gray and Natsu by the back of their collars and began dragging them out.

Gray spoke up. "Mr. Heartfilia, we're sorry to impose on you at a time like this, but Lucy was with us when this happened and we're really worried."

Something seemed to click in Jude's mind as he looked at Gray. He recognised him and nodded slightly. "Thank you for your concern. Lucy will be alright, but needs to be left alone now."

Lisanna grabbed her two best friends by their arms and tugged. "Let's go guys."

They left quietly, Natsu visibly annoyed at being ignored and insulted by the haughty rich man. Once they were out, they got into the car and drove back to Fairy Tail while Natsu incessantly whined about being pissed and swearing to "kick the old fart's ass". Gray just rolled his eyes, probably feeling the same. Lisanna was silent throughout, her countenance weary.

_It's happening_, she thought. _It's happening, and it's our fault._

* * *

Erza ran as fast as her legs could take her. She flashed her hospital ID at the security guards. She had been doing her rounds at the hospital when she heard about Lucy, and left right then for the Kozern. As she ran up the stairs to Lucy's room, she could hear memories resounding in her ears.

_"It's a safe procedure, Erza. You will not interfere with the SME, and this is my order to you."_

_"He…the bastard hurt my daughter, Dr. Scarlet!"_

The young doctor burst into Lucy's room, fuming. Seeing Lucy's unconscious body on the bed, she flipped.

"Makarov Dreyar, what have you done?" she said with a frigid expression, her anger seeping through her words.

The old doctor looked up at her nervously and Jude cleared his throat. "She just fainted, Dr. Scarlet. She was…..exhausted."

Ignoring him, Erza walked up to Lucy's bed and checked her pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief, but her anger quickly returned.

She looked right into Mr. Heartfilia's eyes. "I am going to tell Natsu, Jude Heartfilia. And nothing will stop me this time."

Jude let out an uncharacteristic whimper. "Please…don't. You have no idea about the damage you will cause."

The readhead's eyes flashed angrily at this. "The damage I will cause?! What about the damage you have caused already?"

Makarov spoke up weakly. "Erza, I….you promised me that you wouldn't."

"That was when I respected and trusted you, Gramps."

With that, she stormed out of the room. Makarov Dreyar fell to his knees, but Jude was quick to recover. He whipped out his phone and dialled.

"Don't let her leave this place!" he barked into the phone.

Erza Scarlet barely had time to react as she felt something hard hit her head. She crumpled on the cool marble floor of the mansion's vestibule, seeing only a blurred image of a man towering over her as she fell.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha! I'm sorry for the cliff hangers and all this ambiguity, but it has to be done! The truth will be out next chapter….or will it? Keep tuned in to find out! Make sure you review and favourite my story too, and check out my other stories. I've written quite a few one-shots, so do read them!**

**Pandapuff hugs to **Ashleigh, crydan, Lynda, NALU 4ever, Gothazon and tigweny **for reviewing :***

**KClare.**


	7. Dear Lucy

**A/N: Pandapuff hugs to** Gothazon (i love your passionate reviews, lol), Awesome, ashleigh, **and you lovely people for reviewing. As you guys might've noticed already, I try to update this story every Friday. I couldn't this time because my internet's always dying on me. Thanks for your reviews and follows!**

* * *

Natsu walked to his apartment in Strawberry Street after sitting at Fairy Tail for three hours. He couldn't understand what was happening. He was so, so worried about Lucy…there was something in his gut telling him that something was terribly wrong. He tried to rationalise, but Natsu wasn't one to be worried in the first place. He was always positive. That meant that something was really wrong.

Lucy didn't just faint. She didn't look sick. She was okay, and she was laughing with them at the restaurant.

His mind replayed through the three hours he had spent with Gray and Lisanna at the pub. They looked worried, but he felt like they also knew something. Natsu was never a very suspicious person, and he trusted his friends a lot, but something was off. He didn't ask them what, because Lis already looked very upset.

He whined in frustration and kicked open his apartment door. The apartment was a small one; with a single room-cum-living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. He could see the canal from outside his window, the wide yawning of the street below. Happy, who was sleeping in one corner of his bed, looked up at him. He mewed sleepily and fell asleep again.

Natsu sat at the only desk in the room, a simple wooden table. His room was always strewn with clothes and shoes and empty food cartons, but this table was always clear. He took of his shawl and placed it on the table, then kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt.

Leaning back in his chair, he pulled open the table drawer. He did it too forcefully- or maybe the drawer was too weak- but the entire drawer got dislodged from the space. There were only a few things in there- like his business papers, candy and Happy's toys. He inspected the drawer to see if anything was broken.

There was a paper taped at the back panel, safely hidden from sight.

'_Dear Lucy' _it said.

Natsu pushed further back in surprise and his chair toppled to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and tore the page off the drawer carefully.

The paper was a simple ruled one that Natsu used at work. Those two words in blue biro were written in his handwriting. He opened the folded paper.

'_I love you always' _it said inside.

Natsu Dragneel didn't remember writing this.

He didn't ever have a girlfriend before.

He didn't know any Lucy before this.

It couldn't be the same Lucy.

He couldn't understand a lot of things right then.

The thing that baffled him the most, though, was that as he re-read those words….he couldn't stop his tears from flowing.

He never felt this confused in his entire life. His mind was whirring with different thoughts, trying to come up with some reasoning that would make little sense. Natsu clutched at his hair and pulled. He had so many questions, and they all seemed to swirl into one point. There was only one solution, and that solution was Lucy Heartfilia.

He saw her face floating in front of his. She was laughing at something, and she was saying something to him.

It suddenly turned pitch black in front of him. He saw himself driving down a road. The road was dark and looked like the main highway near Strawberry Street.

He'd never really remembered the details of the accident that he had had. When he was in the hospital, Erza had told him that he had crashed into a tree. But now Natsu could suddenly recollect the entire crash. He couldn't tell whether this was the truth or whether it was a hallucination.

He saw the image in front of his eyes. A girl was fallen on the road in front of him, her blonde hair dyed with blood.

Vivid memories flooded in Natsu's mind. He was speeding, but it wasn't a tree that he had rammed into.

He had crashed into another car…..and he had killed Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. To make up for it, the next chapter will have about 4K+ words. Look forward to it :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**KClare.**


	8. Pass by one another

**A/N: Hello there reader! I'm so so so SORRY for not updating! My internet...D':**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, and sticking with me so far. I've been planning PBOA for the longest time, thinking of plot twists and researching, so I hope you enjoy this. **

**Also, something about the previous chapter bothered all of you right? To answer your question- no, Lucy isn't dead. In his flashback, Natsu sees her bloody and unconscious and instinctively assumes she's dead.**

**Pandapuff hugs to** Coolgirl321 AKA Dazzling Bloom, Gothazon, Bluesunflower80, OgaXHilda and deleonharley** for reviewing.**

**Many of you told me (ever so kindly of course) that you were confused about WTF was happening in the past chapters. Now you'll finally know, because today's chapter is the most pivotal (and enormous) of the chapters so far. Notice the title? Oh yeah. ;)**

**A lot of medical terminology in this chapter, but you don't really have to know all about it because it's usually explained or easy to understand. But if you don't, or if you're interested in knowing more, tell me. I'll explain happily! :P**

**Warning for lots of swearing in here, because sometimes people get angry and swear.**

** Notice the date at the start of the story, and read every line carefully. It's confusing initially, but it's supposed to be. As I said in the beginning, the story as you read happens in an AU but at the same time frame, i.e. 2015.**

**Enjoy, as the curtains unfurl.**

* * *

June 23, 2014

A small lab in Magnolia 

A small old man wearing a tweed sweater stood in the middle of a fairly large pathology laboratory, talking to a much taller and younger looking man in an expensive suit. The lab was empty but for these two men and a myriad of medical equipment, three computers and two cadavers covered with white sheets on two tables at the back of the lab.

The older man spoke.

"Selective Memory Erasure, or SME for short, is as its name suggests. It involves the selective and permanent erasure of explicit and episodic memories recorded and stored by the brain in the hippocampus region. It has been proved to be successful with an 83% chance of permanent erasure of memories, with minor side effects like slight muscular dystrophy and slightly impaired hand-eye coordination. But Mr. Heartfilia, you should know that this is internationally banned and ethically wrong."

The huge man straightened up, towering over the haggard-looking old doctor.

"I'm a father worried about his daughter. That's all the ethical and moral aspect needed, Dr. Dreyar. Besides, you have everything to gain in this venture. The experimental proof of your break-through, the monetary back-up, a sponsor... and a test subject.''

"W-well, it can be seriously deleterious to her. Not to mention the questions that will be asked. And the strings to be cut off,''

"That will be taken care of, Dr. Dreyar. You belittle a father's perseverance."

"I have tried this before, Jude." The retired doctor replied shakily as he crumpled into a plastic chair nearby.

He reverted to a first name basis with his friend of many years, as he forgot all the formalities of a doctor speaking to a patient's family. Dr. Makarov Dreyar and Jude Heartfilia had always been the closest of friends ever since Layla had fallen ill. The old doctor had tried and failed to treat her sickness. The friendship between the two men had strengthened through the years, because both men had experienced the grief of losing a loved one.

Dr. Makarov's face bore wrinkles too deep for his age, and told of the grief and guilt of his past.

He continued. "I was a man of perseverance too, Jude. Though I persevered as a man of science, and less as a father. About Ivan-"

"I understand your feelings, Makarov. What happened to Ivan was wrong. Perhaps it was even justified that he abandoned you. But I won't let history repeat. Lucy will never know,''

"Why are you resorting to such an extreme technique Jude? You can just talk to her, you know.''

"She is a Heartfilia, Makarov. Strong-headed and passionate about everything we do. And when it comes to love, we never let go. We can never forget the people we love and we willingly sacrifice everything for them.''

At this point, Jude Heartfilia's countenance struck a stark contrast to his usual complacent and placid self. He looked haggard and weak, and very sad. He continued, balling his fists angrily now.

"That is the greatest vice we have, Makarov. Love. It has made me suffer, and I don't want her to suffer. Lucy is my only daughter. She will have everything I never had, and even more. She deserves better than that...that street scoundrel...Natsu Dragneel.'' he said reproachfully.

"Jude, what did he do? Why won't you tell me? Lucy and Natsu seem so happy to me. He seems like a good man to me.''

At this, the millionaire let out a low growl, clearly showing the spite he had for the said young man.

"You really know nothing about it, Makarov. But my reasons are justified and entirely sensible. I do not wish to further discuss this.''

The old doctor shook his head languidly. "I need to know how Lucy and Natsu met. What they did, things they shared. I need to know everything from the start to the recent past. Only then can we completely erase her memories of Natsu Dragneel. It's a delicate and complex matter, Jude. You have to be able to talk about it,''

"Well I can't. I myself don't know much about how they met. You know Lucy ran away from home when she was 17. After that, I never saw her. Until last month when she...my poor child!''

Small tears rolled down Jude Heartfilia's cheeks. He wiped them away and continued.

"Last month, Lucy met with an accident. Her car crashed, ironically, into that sick bastard's car. That insolent sonofa-"

"Jude. Your judgement right now is completely biased, and rightly so. I need to speak to someone who knows both of them well and who could tell me what happened."

Receiving only silence from the other man, Makarov continued.

"Dr. Erza is their close friend and my protégé. She doesn't know about my plan to conduct the SME on Lucy, so she won't protest either.''

Jude nodded slowly and got off from his seat. "Thank you, Dr. Dreyar. I will meet with you tomorrow.''

The two men shook hands and the doctor watched Mr. Heartfilia leave. Makarov picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

"Erza, come down to the lab immediately.''

* * *

Erza Scarlet was a smart and independent young woman. She was one of Hospiçio Magnolia's most promising young medical interns. Scarlet was a gold-medalist in her batch of 200 students. In hopes of pursuing her M.D. in Forensic Pathology, she also assisted retired Dr. Makarov in his lab. She looked up to him as her mentor and teacher, and assisted him with his most recent venture- the SME.

Said woman left her reading at the local library and rushed down to Dr. Dreyar's lab after his call.

Dr. Dreyar sat quietly at a table in the lab with his head in his hands as she entered. He was usually a jolly old man with certain perverse eccentricities, hence, seeing him look so disconcerted worried Erza.

"Gramps?" She called to him, as she and her friends always did.

He looked up suddenly and gave her a wide smile.

"Ah, Erza. Shall we start with a new cadaver today? He was diagnosed with a malignant tumour in his brain which metastasised to other organs causing multiple neoplasts throughout."

"Fantastic!" The intern quipped excitedly and walked to the operating tables with Makarov.

They put on their gloves and began to work. Makarov watched appreciatively as Erza dexterously cut a Y-section on the cadaver's chest and began working.

Makarov assisted her throughout and half-way during the procedure, he suddenly cleared his throat to get her attention.

"So Erza, how are Natsu and Lucy now?" he asked carefully.

"I went to visit them in the hospital today. Lucy's quite fine now and she's quickly recovering. She is suffering from severe post-traumatic stress though. She complains that her vision is blurry and she keeps asking about Natsu,'' The redhead replied sadly.

"Natsu's worse though. He's still in a coma. His medial temporal lobe has been badly affected. It may even make him amnesic,'' she continued.

Dr. Dreyar flinched at this. Natsu, amnesia and Lucy, memory erasure? Fate seemed to be against the two of them entirely. He decided to probe further.

"How did the two meet, Erza? I've known them only for a year now, and they seem inseparable.''

Erza chuckled softly at this. "So you want to know their famous love story, eh Gramps?"

Makarov smiled sadly and said nothing. Erza continued her work and began speaking.

"Lucy ran away from the Heartfilia Kozern on her 17th birthday. She was tired of her father keeping her away. She was always an effervescent girl, despite her lonely and sad past. She wanted thrills and adventure. So one day she packed her belongings and a little cash and came to Hargeon to look for work. She didn't find work, but she did meet her future there,'' Erza smiled fondly.

"Natsu handled his father's fish business ever since he had turned 18. The two met at a restaurant and hit off instantly. She told Natsu that she was looking for a job and he took her to Magnolia, where he lived. He got Lucy a job as a waitress at Fairy Tail, our little local pub. The owner, as you know, is Mira-who was also Natsu's landlady. One day she was complaining to Lucy about how Natsu couldn't afford to pay the rent on time. Lucy offered to share with him because she was also short of money, staying at all those town inns. Thus began Natsu and Lucy's friendship that lasted two years- until Lucy asked Natsu out when she turned 19 and he turned 20 last year. They'd been dating ever since 2013 and were going strong, until-" Erza's breath hitched.

"Until this April. Lucy came crying to my apartment one day with a bruised arm. She told me that she and Natsu had got into a fight and he had grabbed her arm and pushed her across the room. He had suddenly begun having these temper fits. This happened immediately after Lucy reconciled with her father in March. Mr. Heartfilia kept telling Lucy that Natsu was bad for her and that he was disappointed in her. But Lucy loved Natsu a lot, and so did he love her, but his temper issues further weakened their relationship.''

"And last month, the accident happened. No one knows what exactly happened, but we just knew that they got into another fight and Lucy got out of the house in her car. The rest you know, Gramps. I don't think they will ever be together again, though I hope they do.''

Erza sighed deeply and placed down her scalpel. Makarov patted her back comfortingly and told her to go home.

He had a lot of work to do that night. His computer engineer Levy McGarden, the other brain working on the SME, would arrive that evening to begin the programming. hoped and prayed that what they were going to do would be for the best of the Hearfilias as well as Natsu.

"I hope you two will forgive me, Natsu and Lucy.'' he prayed softly as he sat at his computer and began working.

* * *

Later that day, 2:10 am, at Hospiçio Magnolia Hospital

A pallid faced young man lay still on the white bed of the private hospital room. Erza sat on a sofa in one corner, quietly reading the patient's medical report.

'Name: Natsu Dragneel

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Date of admission: May 14th, 2014

Condition: Injury to medial temporal lobe as a result of head trauma.

Complications: Induced coma within 2 hours of admitting, chances of Amnesia of Retrograde/Anterograde/Mixed/Mild Trauma type.'

Erza thought of Lucy. Jude hadn't allowed anyone to meet Lucy after the accident. Erza met her anyway and had also read her medical profile. Lucy miraculously hadn't suffered any grave injury save for the blow on her head. But Dr. Drew had told Erza that Lucy was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress. She kept asking for Natsu and was very upset that no one else could meet her because of her father. What Erza didn't tell her was that Natsu was in the same hospital; comatose in a room down the hallway from her. Erza hadn't wanted to upset her even more.

Erza sighed wistfully as she closed the file and looked at the sleeping form of her best friend of 3 years. Natsu looked like he was peacefully sleeping, but she knew better. He would be comatose for God knows how long. And who knew whether he'll remember anyone? This thought made Erza feel greatly depressed.

There was a knock at the door and she turned to look in its direction. A man with a bushy moustache appeared from behind it. It was Jude Heartfilia. He opened the door slightly to look for Erza. The nurse had told him she'd be here. He nodded at the young woman; clearly he wanted to speak to her. Erza spared one look at Natsu and then followed Jude outside.

Now she never really liked the man, what with how he had treated Lucy before. She was not happy when they reconciled either because the man had tried to alienate Lucy from them and especially from Natsu.

She was the first to speak. "Yes, Mr. Heartfilia?'"

He hesitated a bit, and then straightened up with a haughty look on his face as he looked pointedly down at the intern. "Dr. Scarlet, I have something important to talk about. It would be best if you would let me talk without any interruptions.''

Erza raised an eyebrow at that. '_I'm not interested anyway, you prick_' she thought.

"Dr. Scarlet, you know that I am very unhappy and discomfited with the_ relation_ that my daughter shares with that..._Natsu,_" he said, literally spitting out his name. Erza frowned.

He continued. "I'm sure you have heard of the SME. Dr. Dreyar has told me that you worked on it with him. Which is why, you will be the one to receive this message and convey it to Lucy's friends."

Erza paled considerably. '_What are you talking about, you sick bastard?_' she thought. Jude went on to say what she feared.

"The first patient of the Selective Memory Erasure was Ivan Dreyar, Dr. Makarov's son, whose memory had been successfully manipulated with for some personal reasons. But the venture failed and lead to serious problems because he was told about his memory erasure."

Erza flipped. "I know all of this. Why the fuck are you telling me this, Jude Heartfilia? Get to the point."

Jude was taken aback. Only these filthy city rats dared speak to him like that. But he kept his pride in abeyance and continued.

"My only daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, will be Dr. Makarov's second test subject.''

* * *

Back in the room, Natsu Dragneel felt a blast of lurid light on his closed eyelids. He tried to open them, but he felt like he was being drowned in a pool of viscous black tar. He floundered, trying to lift himself up, but it was sucking him in. As he was slowly sinking into the darkness once more, he saw a face.

It was a girl with golden hair. She was laughing. Her laugh was mellifluous, and tinkled pleasantly in his ears. She had big, brown and velvety eyes. Her presence felt right somehow. Her name danced on the tip of his tongue, and he tried hard to say it.

"..." he tried to call out.

He was slowly sinking into the darkness now. He tried to remember her but he couldn't. She was walking away now. He tried to stop her. What was her name? Why wasn't she helping him? Why was she going away?

And it was pitch black once more.

* * *

"W-What?!" Erza yelled angrily. The nurse in the corridors shushed her. The intern's eyes were opened wide. "What the fuck are you talking about, old man?"

Jude closed his eyes. "Lucy's memories of her three years with Dragneel will be erased. She will remember nothing of her leaving the Kozern or ever meeting any of you."

Erza was speechless with a mixture of pure fury, shock and fear showing on her face.

Jude continued. "I cannot keep her from meeting you and your imprudent friends again, though. It is quite unfortunate. But I will erase all her memories, and I'm warning all of you to understand that situation and act accordingly. I will make sure she doesn't fall in love with that bastard again. Never again." Jude's eyes burned with white hot anger.

Erza recovered now. "This is...this is utter bullshit. You hear me? What makes you think we'll agree? It's sodding illegal to perform the SME on another human. Not to mention dangerous. I will never let you do this."

Jude smirked. "Oh? You seem to forget who I am, Erza Scarlet. I run Magnolia and practically own Fiore. Do you know what that means? I can do what I wish, and the first thing I'll do is confiscate your medical license. I can make your life miserable Dr. Scarlet, and you know that.''

Erza stepped back, visibly shaken. Her dream...No. Forget those dreams. These are her friend's lives on the line.

"I don't care who you are. Do you think Lucy's friends are ever gonna back down because of some megalomaniac bastard? Natsu, Gray, Mira, Cana...all of us. We'll skin you alive, Mr. Heartfilia. You underestimate us,''

Jude smirked. "Natsu? You seem to be forgetting something. He's the reason behind ruining my daughter's life, Dr. Scarlet."

"What are you-"

Jude cut Erza midway. "He ruined her life. Nobody can say anything against that. She is my daughter, and I know. He took her to Magnolia. He lived with her. He physically abused my daughter, Scarlet!" he went red in the face now.

Erza shriveled up. That was true. But...he...he had. He hit her.

Jude was speaking dangerously low now. "He hit my daughter the night of the accident. She was driving home to me. And the biggest reason now lies here, Erza Scarlet. Any father would kill a man who did this. He got my young girl pregnant. Oh? You look surprised. Yes, Lucy was one and a half month pregnant... and the baby died because of him. He killed her baby. He crashed into her car. He ruined my daughter's life, Erza Scarlet. Do you need more reasons now?!"

Erza collapsed into one if the seats in the corridor. She was crying now. Natsu, Lucy...baby? They had never told their friends this. Erza felt a part of her wither with all this sadness. She looked up at Jude and saw the fatherly compassion that he hid behind those stern eyes, the eyes that usually showed only pride.

"Mr. H-Heartfilia. I understand now. I will explain to the others. I'll take care of Natsu."

She understood somehow. She knew it was terribly wrong. She knew it was only right. It was for the best. It was only...for the best, yes. It couldn't be helped. Natsu was bad for Lucy.

Jude left at this. He muttered something about paying all of them to maintain their silence, and Erza said nothing. Money wouldn't fix anything.

She saw a nurse run into Natsu's hospital room. Erza followed. What the hell was happening? Erza checked on Natsu. His ECG showed an active pulse. He was recovering. Erza acted on her doctor's instincts, temporarily forgetting what just happened. She followed a detailed procedure of testing. Natsu was still unconscious, but he was no longer comatose.

She half-laughed bitterly. What was destiny? What was fate anymore? He was getting up, and going to lose his reason for living at the same time. She was distraught.

Just then, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu's closest and first friend in Magnolia burst into the room. His blond hair was disheveled and his clothes seemed to be in a disarray. His eyes were reddened from just waking up. His usual handsome face was twisted in worry. The nurse must have called him about Natsu.

"Erza! Natsu? Is he alright?" he cried.

Erza nodded, and warned him about Natsu's complications.

"He what? Amnesia? No...'' Sting shook his head. He massaged his temples. Natsu and he were like brothers more than business partners or friends. Natsu was family to him.

Natsu felt the pressure on his eyes again. This time he tried to open his eyelids. He blinked in the brightness of the room. He couldn't speak, but his eyes darted around in confusion. They widened as he realised he was in a hospital.

"S-Sting?" Natsu croaked, seeing his friend.

"Natsu!" Both Erza and Sting exclaimed, and ran to his side.

Erza ran her hands over his now damp hair and kissed his forehead, holding him like a mother who hadn't seen her son for years. Natsu recoiled, evidently taken aback.

"Who are you? I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Natsu asked her.

Both his friends gaped at him. Sting was stunned speechless. Erza was the first to speak, as Natsu cocked his head around looking for an explanation.

"What is your name?" Erza asked slowly, as if asking a child.

Natsu blinked. "Gaha! You just said it didn't you? I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he flashed a childish toothy grin at them and scratched the back of his head.

"How old are you, Natsu?"

"I'm 18. But hey, what does this have to do with everything?"

Sting looked horrified. Erza asked him to leave and told him to wait outside.

Natsu protested. "Sting can't go! Who are you? Sting, don't leave!"

"I-I'll be r-right out-outside'' the blonde man said feebly and left.

Erza continued. "I am Scarlet, an intern at this hospital. You are in Hospiçio Magnolia, the city hospital. You met with an accident in your car...you crashed into a, uh, tree. You have been comatose for a month now, and you are suffering from amnesia. It is the month of June, 2015."

All through this, Natsu's eyes literally bulged from his sockets.

"I don't remember any of that.'' he said stupidly.

"That's what amnesia is, Natsu. You can't remember your accident.'' she explained patiently.

'_And three years of your life before that._' she was tempted to add. But she didn't say a word.

"Oh...'kay. Can I meet Sting now?" he was creeped out by this Ezra woman who was so passionate about her patients that she made-out with their faces.

"Oh. Yes, of course you may. I'm sorry about my impulsive behaviour prior to this. One month taking care of you made me feel like your mother, I suppose." Erza said, dejectedly.

"N-no. 'S okay. Thank you, though." Natsu said earnestly.

Erza nodded and turned towards the door. As she opened it, Natsu called out.

"Hey Doc, could you send some food up here? I'm starving!"

Erza chuckled. "Solid food only once you're completely alright. But I'll make an exception for you just once. I'll send some tuna sandwiches,"

"My favourite! Whoa, thanks a bunch Doc!" he grinned at her.

'_No Natsu, they aren't your favourite. Not until two years ago when Lucy made you omelet soba sandwiches._' Erza thought sadly.

She left the room and saw Sting with all their friends from Fairy Tail. Mira, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Juvia, Cana and several others had crowded the hallway. They looked at her expectantly.

"Guys, we have to talk.'' is all Erza said. They followed her without protest to her tiny office. After all, everyone listened to Erza Scarlet.

She told them about Natsu's amnesia, Lucy's SME procedure, and Jude's plan. After she was done telling them everything, everyone obviously protested. But in the end, after a lot of explaining, they all understood. They couldn't meet Natsu immediately, because he still hadn't 'met' them yet.

"You guys, I'm so sorry this is happening." Erza said, two small tears running down her cheeks. Everyone was teary-eyed by now.

"It's not your fault, Erza" Gray spoke up. He was the one who brought Natsu and Lucy to the hospital that fateful night. "It's only for the best."

"Yeah, plus we'll meet them again." said Mira, trying to cheer everybody. "We will, definitely."

They calmed down and reassured each other. Erza called up Makarov and coldly told him about Natsu. She was angry at him for not telling her about Lucy. She simply told him that Natsu needed new documents and his apartment had to be cleared. Jude would have to take care of all those things. Makarov tried to apologise, but she cut the phone on him.

The others went to Lucy's hospital room to meet her, but the nurse told them that she was already discharged. Everybody was distraught. They were betraying two friends today, and separating two lovers. Nobody knew which the graver sin was.

Just before that, Lucy left with her father down the furthest end of the corridor, and the two walked past Natsu's room.

Natsu Dragneel was now an 18-year-old young man who came to Magnolia and started Igneel&amp;Sons in Hargeon with Sting Eucliffe, his business partner and friend. Never heard of Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia was soon to be a 17-year-old, and _Heiress Prima _to the Heartfilia Kozern; daughter of Jude Heartfilia and late Layla Heartfilia. She would soon lose all memory of Natsu Dragneel.

Just like that, they would pass by one another….strangers to each other.

* * *

**A/N: *long deep breath* Well, there ya have it. The whole secret everybody was hiding, and how all this started. So sodding long. The actual story begins now on, though. Did you like it? Found anything you still didn't understand? Whatever it may be, leave it in a review or PM me if you have suggestions. **

**The Selective Memory Erasure procedure is a concept entirely made up by me. But if you can guess the movie that inspired the **_**SME**_**, you get a shout out on the next chapter. If you can't, I'll give you a shout out anyway!**

_**(For those of you interested, memory erasure is actually being worked on in the field of Biotechnology. And when I researched further, I read about how the potential patients will be people suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder! I didn't know about it when I thought of making Lucy have PTSD, so there. I rock. :D **__**Also, the amnesia that Natsu has got is a little dramatised for effect i.e. it is fictional. I mixed the symptoms of several amnesia types into Natsu's amnesia. So don't be misinformed**_**!)**

**Anyway, give me a big ****pandapuff hug** **if you liked this chapter.**

**PS: I'm terribly sorry for the humungous Author's Notes in this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**KClare.**


	9. What if

**A/N: I was pretty much sulking this entire week because I got just two reviews last chapter :( **** Haha, but it's okay—I'm glad you guys have stuck with me and read this story so far! This chapter is a continuation to last time's chapter and is the second (and final) part of the flashback. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Papa, why won't you let me see Natsu? I need to see him," Lucy said to her father as they entered the Heartfilia Mansion that night.

Jude furrowed his brow, and sighed deeply.

"The doctors say that he isn't allowed visitors, Lucy. You can see him once he's fine," he replied.

_You can see him once you've both forgotten each other_, he thought bitterly.

The heiress stayed silent, her thoughts filled with Natsu. She would make sure that she'd see him the next day. Lucy bid her father goodnight and went to her room. As she changed into her night clothes, she heard a soft knock on her door. She quickly finished dressing and opened it.

It was her caretaker Ms. Supetto. The old woman smiled at her gently.

"Are you alright now, Lucy?" she asked her.

"My head hurts a bit, but that's it." Lucy replied kindly.

Ms. Supetto nodded and checked Lucy's bandaged arms and head. She fussed around, and gave Lucy a pill and a glass of water. Lucy took it obediently and went to bed.

Half an hour later, Jude led Dr. Makarov and Levy McGarden to Lucy's room. Lucy was now in a deep drug-induced sleep.

Levy McGarden got to work immediately and typed away furiously on an IBM computer, which was a mainframe she had created herself to map the data stored on the brain. An anemone of wires were connected to Lucy's head as she lay asleep on her bed, blissfully unaware of the situation.

Jude stood in one corner of the room silently. Dr. Makarov cleared his throat.

"Jude, I will now explain the procedure. Selective Memory Erasure requires a person to focus on certain events that are desired to be erased. This way the person only loses specific memories concerning that event, without the alteration of surrounding memories." He explained, with a certain glint in his eyes. This would be his second test subject, and he was sure it would be a success.

The doctor continued speaking. "Natsu is suffering from severe amnesia which makes him think that he is 18, that is, he has forgotten 3 years of his life. We have taken advantage of this situation, hence will not have to erase his memories. But in Lucy's case, she would have to voluntarily choose to erase memories of Natsu- which she will never agree to. Hence we have to erase three years of her life entirely. This can create a lot of complications," he said.

Jude interrupted him. "These complications I will take care of, Makarov. I will arrange for the change in both the documents of Lucy as well as those of Dragneel. It will be as if they never met. My daughter will be safe from that man's filthy clutches."

Levy, who had been silent all this time, spoke up. "I'm a friend of both Lucy and Natsu. I'd never want either of them hurt, but you know your daughter best Mr. Heartfilia. I realise you are trying to protect her, but the truth is-she might just meet Natsu again…and she might fall in love again!"

Jude looked scared for a moment. But his business face returned equally fast. "I will make sure they do not."

Levy opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. Jude Heartfilia was one of Magnolia's most influential people. He could make anything happen.

Mr. Heartfilia turned to Dr. Dreyar. "I have only one fear, and that is if that boy regains his memories…."

The old doctor pulled at his moustache and replied. "There would have to be a major event to trigger the return of his memories. If he sees something that he and Lucy had a close bond to, or if he experiences something that reminded him of his forgotten past-there is a chance."

Jude straightened himself up. "I will wipe clean his life of the memories of my daughter. And if anything reminds him of his past, he may just pass it off as déjà vu or a hallucination. He will have to be told by Dr. Scarlet that these things are caused due to trauma…or whatever the hell, I don't care."

Dr. Dreyar sighed warily. "Then all the problems have been cleared. I will administer Lucy with more Cpfrobin-312 so that she will remain in a state of induced-coma until all her wounds heal. By tomorrow morning, she will lose all her memories and will wake up in a few days as if nothing has ever happened."

Levy hid her face behind her computer and let herself cry softly when Dr. Dreyar and Jude left. She looked at her best friend's pallid face.

"I'm so, so sorry Lu-chan…" she whispered.

* * *

Jude invited Gray and Lisanna to the Kozern the following evening. The two of them went there, puzzled.

"He said that we couldn't meet Luce, but he had to ask something from us…what does he want?" Lisanna wondered out loud.

Gray gritted his teeth. "That bastard has asked enough from us. I'm just here to tell him that I'll never listen to him, and that Lucy can never be taken from us."

The white-haired girl nodded in agreement. They were ushered by the butler to Jude's office.

"How kind of you to come, Mr. Fullbuster...and Miss Strauss," Jude said to them as they entered, his smiling face betraying no ulterior emotions.

Gray just grunted and Lisanna spoke. "What did you want, Mr. Heartfilia?"

"I will cut to the chase, then." Heartfilia smirked. "It is not a secret that you harbour feelings for Natsu Dragneel, Miss Strauss. And you, Mr. Fullbuster. I hear that you love my daughter so much, most of your sculptures are based on her?"

Lisanna stood there dumbstruck while Gray balled up his fists defensively and shouted, "That is none of your business old man!"

Jude chuckled. "Oh but it is. It is inevitable that someday Lucy and that Dragneel boy will meet each other. But you two will make sure that they will not fall in love again." He stated simply.

Gray sputtered and tried to say something, but he was too enraged. Lisanna frowned.

"Why…how can you even ask this of us? We agreed to not tell them about the memory erasure, but we didn't say that we'd never let them be together, Mr. Heartfilia!" she said angrily.

Gray found his voice and grabbed Lisanna's hand. "Let's get outta here, Lis." He said.

As they turned towards the door, Jude said, "Wasn't he your best friend, Lisanna? You always loved him, and he would have loved you if not for Lucy. Didn't she _replace _you?"

The white-haired girl stopped dead in her tracks. Jude had said out loud the things she had only thought, but never dared to say.

_What had been so special about Lucy that she had replaced Lisanna's place in Natsu's heart? Why didn't Lisanna deserve Natsu?_

Gray pulled his friend's hand. Jude continued, "And you, Gray? Lucy and you were childhood friends. Ur had always wanted you two to be married someday."

Gray clenched his teeth.

_It was true. It was all true. But Lucy loved Natsu….she loved him. But now her memories of Natsu were all gone. Maybe…_

"No!" Gray yelled. "Never…I'll never separate Lucy and Natsu! You can do your stupid erasure stuff, Jude,"

"But fate is fate, you old asshole!" Lisanna completed her friend's statement.

Jude smiled to himself. His work here was done.

As Gray and Lisanna stormed out of the Kozern, they were both thinking the same thing.

"What if…"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm….now we know the entire story behind this mystery, but it won't be a secret forever! In the next chapter, we return to the worrisome present. Erza's been hurt, and Natsu's memory has returned…or has it? Will Erza tell Lucy the truth behind everything?**

**Please, please, please review!**

**KClare.**


	10. Crashing down

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for that delay! Once again, blame my stupid unreliable internet router. Anyway, I've got 40 reviews now! and 32 favs! *does a happy tap dance***

**Pandapuff hugs to** Zed xo, Gothazon (poor jude, lol), Ashley, Ethereal Tulip, .mage, , Coolgirl321 AKA Dazzling Bloom (your review was so kind, it really made me smile), Horsekeymage, id74em8 and p3pp3rmintt **for reviewing :) **

**Yosh! Over to the story now.**

* * *

Erza clutched the back of her head and immediately regretted it. She felt a jolting pain and winced as she tried to move. She was in a closed room that had its curtains drawn, and she was lying on her back on a bed.

The young doctor sat up as she remembered how she reached there. She had been running out of the Heartfilia mansion when something sharp hit the back of her head. Erza got off the bed and looked around the room. It was a plush bedroom with heavy drapes covering the large French-styled windows, and the room was adorned with regal furniture and trinkets.

The red-haired woman walked to the only door in the room and tried the knob. As she had guessed, it was locked. She banged the thick door with both fists.

"Get me out of here, you swine!" she cursed, at no one in particular.

Moments later she saw the door open. Erza stepped back as she saw Makarov enter through the door and close it behind him.

"Erza, you cannot. You cannot undo what has been done," the old man began. "If you tell Natsu, the consequences will be dire. How do we explain to him? What about Lucy?"

"Listen to yourself speak, Gramps!" Erza Scarlet fumed. "Do you know that what you've done is illegal in every possible way?"

"I know, Erza. But didn't you agree to it? Natsu was physically abusing her!"

Erza's voice caught in her throat as she tried to retort. "But Lucy is experiencing—"

"What are the normal and harmless effects of the SME," Makarov interrupted. "Yes, they're harmless side-effects that will only last for a few more months. Her erasure has been done only a couple of months ago…if you don't believe me, you can see for yourself!"

The young woman replied, "Then let me see her…now!"

"As long as you promise that you will not tell her anything."

"That depends on whether or not she is actually okay."

The old doctor sighed. "It's settled then,"

He led her to Lucy's room. The young heiress was awake and sitting up in her bed. She flashed a big smile at Erza as she entered.

"Erza! Are you here to see me?" Lucy asked happily.

"Of course I am, Lucy. How are you feeling now?" Erza replied with a smile.

"Well I don't remember much—" Lucy started, and Erza's eyes widened in their sockets. "—but I think I fainted after we came out of the restaurant."

Erza relaxed and sat by Lucy's bed. She checked her pulse and breathing, and scraped at her nails. She then checked Lucy's eyes and ears. Lucy giggled.

"Whoo…all hail, Dr. Scarlet!" she said, laughing.

Erza smiled fondly at her and then turned to Jude, who was sitting on a chair near Lucy's desk. "Mr. Heartfilia, have her friends come in to meet her yet?"

Lucy answered for her father. "Papa told me that Natsu, Gray and Lis came to see me when I was unconscious. I feel terrible for making them worry,"

"It's alright, Lucy. I'll let them know you're okay now. Why don't you rest a bit?" Erza said to her, and stood up, ready to leave.

She waved goodbye to Lucy and Makarov followed her to the main door. He asked her, "You have seen for yourself that she's okay. She's only a bit anaemic, but that's because of her accident. Are you satisfied, Erza?"

"Satisfied is a wrong choice of word, Dr. Dreyar. I am pacified, but only for now. If anything happens to Lucy, I will immediately tell both her and Natsu everything."

Makarov only nodded gravely and went back in. But Erza stood at the entrance still thinking.

_What would she tell Natsu and Lucy? And why would they believe her?_

* * *

Natsu stood in the middle of his room, breathing hardly. His head was spinning as it tried to keep up with his revelation. What was the meaning of all this? Had he been in love with Lucy? Did he know her from before? Why didn't he remember her?

He clutched at his head, and for the first time realised that there have always been gaping holes in his memory that he had unconsciously chosen to ignore. Where was he going on the night of the accident? How had his fishing business flourished so much in the short time that he was gone?

He needed to meet Lucy.

But as he put on his jacket to leave, he realised that she was unconscious, and he wouldn't be allowed in there. He pulled out his phone and dialled Sting's number.

"Yo Natsu!"

"Sting, I gotta talk to you."

"Uh sure…shoot!"

"No, I need to talk to you face to face…it's important."

"Okay then, I'll see you at Fairy Tail in half an hour?"

"No…not there. We'll meet up at the Lamia Scale,"

"Natsu, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong, bro,"

"I will. It's about Lucy."

Saying that, Natsu cut the phone. Sting Eucliffe stared at his phone. What was Natsu talking about? He hoped it wasn't about what he feared it would be.

He quickly dialled in another number.

"Erza…it's Natsu. He's…I think…I think that his memory has returned."

"Wh-what?!" Erza yelled.

"He's asked me to meet him at Lamia Scale…I'll be there in half an hour,"

Erza hummed in response and cut the call. Everything that had been set up was crashing down around them.

But she didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, no much action in this chapter. It's short too, but that only because I'd been tied up with my other multi-chapters...I'm sorry :(**

**Oh, and I got into med school! College starts this September...I'm a bit nervous :P**

**Anyway, review- because your thoughts really make my day. I smile like a complete idiot as I read them.**

**KClare.**


	11. For the love of a friend

**A/N: Pandapuff hugs to all my reviewers so far! I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews—it doesn't mean I don't read or appreciate them. My life's getting pretty hectic and busy these days T-T**

**Thank you so, so much for reading, and supporting me :)**

* * *

Erza made her way past the crowd at Lamia Scale. She could see Sting perched on a bar stool at the very end of the bar counter, face streaked with worry. The young doctor called out to him, and he looked up anxiously. Over the noise, she motioned him towards one of the empty tables at the back of the pub.

The blonde man nodded and walked to the table, followed by Erza. As soon as the two sat, he began speaking in a strained voice.

"Er-Erza….Natsu…his memory," he managed to wheeze.

"Calm down, Sting. We're still not sure about that." She replied, not feeling calm herself.

"But why would he want to talk about Lucy? He sounded so serious at the time!"

"If his memory has returned, it has to be because he has found out something that had happened during the past 3 years…but all those evidences had been taken away,"

"He is living in Lucy's apartment, Erza. Of course there would be something left!" Sting exclaimed, exasperated.

"Lucy's apartment?" they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Natsu!" Erza whispered under her breath, eyes widened with shock. Sting stood up, but Natsu pushed him back into the chair and sat down himself, hardly acknowledging Erza's presence.

"N-nothing," Natsu's brother-figure tried.

Natsu felt a vein in his forehead pop out. He clenched his teeth, trying to calm himself down.

"There's something that you are hiding from me, Sting Eucliffe. I want to know what's going on." He whispered in a dangerously low tone.

Erza gasped quietly at Natsu's tone. She had known him for more than three years, and had never seen him so angry. Is this the Natsu that had hurt Lucy? It was uncharacteristic of him to hurt people he loved. She remembered what Jude had said. Lucy had also told her that Natsu got violent sometimes.

There certainly had to be a medical explanation for this condition of his emotions. Erza had always wanted to specialise in forensics, and part of the course dealt with criminal intents and psychology. She had read about this sudden bursts of anger in a normal person. She could vaguely hear Sting trying, and failing, to explain the situation to Natsu without giving the truth away. Everything around the red-head seemed to be blocked out as she scoured her mind for information.

_Sudden explosive bursts of anger, _Erza thought.

_Violent behaviour like physical abuse. _(The scene of Lucy coming to Erza's apartment one night with a bruised cheek flashed in front of her eyes).

_A normally cheerful personality that is a defence mechanism of the person's mind, masking emotional trauma. _(That was how anybody would describe Natsu—cheerful).

_Emotional trauma. _(Igneel's sudden death, and drinking habits).

_Compulsive negative events. _(Jude would always tell Lucy, in front of Natsu himself, that he hated her boyfriend. This would result in regular fights between Lucy and her father as well as between Natsu and Lucy).

All the pieces fell into place. Natsu's violent behaviour towards Lucy wasn't his fault. It was a behavioural disorder called Intermittent Explosive Behaviour.

The doctor tuned back to the present as she saw Natsu almost getting up from his seat, about to hit Sting. The blonde man looked at her for help.

"Enough, Natsu!" She said sternly and he turned to look at her. "I will tell you everything, and you have to listen."

Sting stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "Erza—" he began, but she held a finger to her lips, and he kept quiet.

Sting Eucliffe thought that she'd lie to Natsu. He thought that she'd at least alter the truth a bit, but the red-haired doctor told Natsu everything from the start to end: from the Selective Memory Erasure, to his amnesia, the accident, and Natsu's violence against Lucy.

"You even had a baby with her, Natsu." Erza said, shutting her eyes and sighing. "But it didn't survive the accident. It died…within her."

Throughout, the salmon-haired man maintained an uncharacteristic and steely silence. At her last statement, a steady stream of tears flowed down his eyes.

All he managed to speak was a small murmur form his lips. "I love….Lucy."

He stood up suddenly and left the pub, emotions surging through his heart. Sting sat at the table cradling his head in his hands, while Erza watched Natsu go, unable to say anything more.

Natsu ran blindly, his feet taking him God knows where. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, but they kept flowing. He wanted to believe that this wasn't happening. Why was this happening? So much pain, so much suffering—all for this love? Wasn't love supposed to be a happy thing?

He ran and ran, until he found himself in front of Lisanna's door. Yes, his best friend. His _supposed _best friend who helped him through all messes.

His girlfriend.

Wasn't Lisanna supposed to be the girl he loved? But according to what Erza said—even she knew. Then how, how could she forget all that so easily and betray booth Natsu and Lucy? Was this love?

He banged the door with both fists. Elfman opened the door. "Natsu?" he asked.

"Where….the hell…is Lisanna?" Natsu asked through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong? She's at Fairy Tail—today's her shift. Are you okay?" Lisanna's brother inquired, worried at Natsu's angry expression. Had the two of them fought?

Natsu bolted away without replying, running towards Fairy Tail. He banged open the doors and almost growled loudly. "Lisanna!"

Said girl had been waiting on a table when she saw her boyfriend enter. He looked angry, and was breathing angrily, eyes scanning the room.

"Natsu?" she said weakly, as the entire pub went silent.

Her best friend walked up to where she stood glued to her spot, blue eyes widened in fear. _Could it be? _She thought. Natsu held her shoulders with a stony grip as he looked right into her eyes, as if he could read right into the deep abbess of her soul.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked, his own green eyes softening. He looked so hurt and betrayed.

Lisanna felt her lip quiver slightly, as unshed tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "N-Natsu, I can ex-explain," she stuttered.

His grip round her shoulders tightened. "Then explain, Lis. Explain to me why this was done to both Lucy and me."

Their friends all gasped at what he said. The glass cup in Mira's hand fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Gray walked to Natsu and Lisanna and pushed Natsu away.

"It's not her fault, Natsu." The dark-haired man said.

"All of you were in this together, weren't you?" Natsu's eyes flashed angrily as he saw all his 'friends' looking at him. "This was a fucking—"

"That's enough, Natsu." Gray said quietly, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Enough?! All of you betrayed us! You were part of this? Memory erasure? Lying to me? How far did this fucking thing go?!" Natsu bellowed.

Lisanna whimpered, and tried to speak. "Natsu, I—"

"Please, Lis." Natsu held up his hand. "You're no more my friend, or my girlfriend…in fact, I don't ever want to see any of you again."

Lisanna gasped, and fell to the ground on her knees as Natsu left the pub. There was a stunned silence that emanated through the hall. Several of their friends left to run after Natsu. Gray and Mira helped Lisanna to her feet, as the young girl began sobbing hysterically.

He had slipped from her hands for the second time. Natsu had left her for Lucy the second time. She fisted her palms as angry tears flowed from her eyes. She was oblivious to the comforting words her friends offered to her. She was led to the back of the pub, and made to sit in the store-room. Gray followed her. He saw the pain in her eyes, and understood it all too well. He loved Lucy more than anyone could imagine, but he had never kept any hope of her loving him back. He had hardened his heart, but Lisanna still loved Natsu a lot. He put his arms comfortingly around Lisanna, as the two of them sat alone inside the pub store-room. She collapsed into him, feeling weak and tired.

Gray brought her face up and made her look at him. "I know how you feel, Lis. But what we did was wrong,"

"N-no….it wasn't. It was meant to be this way. I _wanted _them to break-up. I wanted Natsu, Gray. He's….he's mine, Gray!" she sobbed.

"No Lis, you know that's not—" Gray tried to say, but Lisanna crashed her lips into his, silencing him.

Gray's eyes widened as he pushed her away from him firmly, but gently. She looked at him with helpless eyes, and he felt his heart lurch.

_All this pain and suffering for two people? _He thought, as he pulled Lisanna into a hug and petted the back of her head gently.

"I'll kill her…I'll kill her, Gray….I'll kill…." She mumbled into his shoulder, her tears drenching his T-shirt.

"Shh, Lis….shh…" Gray comforted her silently.

Lisanna whimpered. "She's going to die, Gray…."

Gray only hugged her tighter, hoping to dissipate the bitterness both of them held in their hearts. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

Lisanna whispered something barely audible in his ear, something that made a chill run down his spine.

"It'll be me or her, Gray."

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say that at this point Lisanna's extremely upset, and people become emotionally prone sometimes. The kiss was nothing romantic, but rather Lis trying to convey her utter broken emotions. I really feel sorry for her :(**

**Anyway, now that Natsu knows the truth, what will he do? Find out next time!**

**KClare.**


	12. Only nothing to say

**A/N: Pandapuff hugs to **cem, Fairy Tail 4lyf, RHPC, Gothazon, ilft. natsu, Doublepasse, OgaxHilda, Zed xo, Ashley, Ethereal Tulip and Lucy. Key. Mage **for reviewing the last two chapters. Thank you to all those who have put this story on alert and have appreciated it. It means a lot!**

Lucy sat at the edge of her bed. It was a sunny morning, and she didn't want to waste it by sitting at home, ill or not. She stood up and paced around, trying to get used to the dull throbbing pain in her head as she walked. She breathed in deeply and breathed out, and soon felt better. The young heiress slipped on a simple powder blue dress and tied up her hair in a ponytail. Lucy wanted to head off immediately to Fairy Tail and see what her new friends were up to, but decided to go to her mother's grave first and then to the riverside that Layla always took her to see.

She padded slowly to her father's office, wincing in pain as she descended down the stairs. As the young blonde expected, Jude was bent over his desk, perusing a stack of files. On seeing her come in, he stood up.

"Lucy, you must rest." Her father stated sternly, but with soft eyes. _Please don't ever do this again, Lucy._

"Papa, I want to get some fresh air—meet Mama, go to the riverside, see my friends!" she replied, pouting. _Will you come with me, Papa?_

"Oh well, do what you must." Jude replied curtly. _Don't go, it's not safe. He might be there, he might hurt you._

"Thank you." Lucy said, looking a bit hurt. _Do you even care about me, father?_

She pivoted around on her heels and walked out of her father's office. Lucy drove by herself to the cemetery where her mother had been buried years ago. She placed a bouquet of lilies at the tombstone, and prayed softly for her mother's soul.

Lucy then headed for the place where she felt closest to Layla.

Natsu ran as fast as his legs could take him, pushing through the crowd at the Magnolia market. Except for Erza, all the others who had run behind him had lost sight of him through the crowd. The red head followed him, expertly weaving her way through the chaos. Though she kept a clear view of him, the medical intern's mind buzzed with scenarios and solutions—trying, and failing, to come up with some way to fix this whole mess.

Natsu clearly had a psychological problem—there was a clinical and scientific reason for his abusive behaviour. But Jude had gone ahead and screwed up everything without thinking of a solution. He had played with lives, and so had Dr. Makarov—each for their own selfish interests. The red head tried to keep an open mind, and realised that everybody had a reason to behave the way they did. People did stupid things but each had their own justification.

She watched from a distance as Natsu stopped and caught his breath by the river side. There were a lot of trees and benches on the bank. He plopped himself on the bench closest to him, not realising that there was another person sitting there already. On seeing who it was, Erza smiled and backed away. She had things to do and problems to solve; fate seemed to be doing its bit.

Natsu heaved a sigh of relief, seeing that nobody had followed him. He cradled his head in his arms as he slouched on the bench. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought about what Erza had told him.

Lucy…Lucy was the one he loved. But he had also hurt her, and he didn't deserve her at all. The selfish part of him argued that neither did Jude, or any of his friends.

Tears fell from his eyes and he began sobbing softly. He suddenly felt a hand on his back—a small and feminine hand.

"Natsu? Are you okay, sweetie?" he heard her say softly.

He looked up, only to see the woman he had loved. "Lu-Lucy?" he sniffled.

She gave him a small smile. "What happened, Natsu?" she asked quietly.

His green eyes looked straight in to her chocolate ones. He had to tell her the truth. They….they used to love each other. He had to tell her. Her father had betrayed her. He had to let her know. He had hurt her.

His gaze swept over her face as he remembered in bits and pieces the past they had shared. The bed they slept on, the food she cooked for him, lying on the rug by the fire, peppering small kisses down her neck. He had loved this woman. Yet now she seemed like a total stranger to him, the only information he held was that they loved each other.

Why did he love her? Where did they meet? How was their first date? How was their first kiss?

Nothing.

Nothing.

Only nothing.

Natsu scoured through his mind for memories; he earned for familiarity. He wanted to feel that he'd once been mesmerised by those eyes, and enchanted by that smile. He didn't want to forget it. Lucy looked back at him earnestly, oblivious to the truth that he knew—but as much of a stranger to their love as he was. He didn't know her anymore, he couldn't remember why he loved her.

Lucy sighed. "It's okay if you can't tell me. But you can trust me, and I'm here for you if you want to talk."

She held both his hands between hers, and smiled at him. Natsu watched her actions, fascinated by the warmth and compassion she emanated from her very soul. At that very moment, he made a promise to himself.

Natsu would remember, and he would make Lucy remember. They would fall in love all over again.

The salmon-haired man grinned at Lucy and patted her on the head. "I feel much better now, Lucy. Thank you!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at how fast Natsu could switch emotions. "I'm glad."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait a minute…Lucy?! You're okay now? Wh-wh-when…uh- how? Are you okay?!"

The blonde girl laughed. This guy was really something else. He grinned toothily at her, not realising that the space between them had closed further. Lucy smiled awkwardly as she slowly leaned in. Natsu stopped smiling and licked his bottom lip, letting his gaze to fall on her pink lips. Their faces inched closer, till she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

Natsu's phone began ringing suddenly. They pulled away immediately and Lucy coughed, embarrassed. He pulled it out his phone and frowned at the display. It was Mira. Hesitantly, he answered.

Lucy could make out that the person on the other line was speaking fast, and was almost shouting. It didn't take much to guess that something was wrong as she watched Natsu's face contort into an expression of fear. He cut the call, and Lucy asked him what happened.

"It's Lisanna." Was all he said, in a hoarse whisper.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry. I just love ending this way and being an asshole xD**

**Also, I have an announcement—my updates have been fairly regular i.e. weekly, but once college starts I'll be really busy. I will try my best to update, but it will be slow. My apologies in advance.**

**Please do continue reading and reviewing!**

**KClare.**


End file.
